Meu namorado Bad Boy
by maritohomoraxd
Summary: Em uma cidade marcada pelas gangues,Sakura conhece Sasuke.Porém há um problema.Ele é um Bad Boy.
1. Sorte ou azar?

**Fic: Meu namorado Bad Boy**

**Título: Sorte ou azar?**

****

Sakura estava deitada na cama com os olhos fechados. Estava acordada, mas queria dormir. Olhou para o relógio, eram sete em ponto da manhã. Afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro e se enrolou em seu edredom de algodão o máximo que podia.

_-Sakura Haruno, levante-se dessa cama agora!_

_-Hmmm..._

_-Eu disse agora!_

_-Hmm..._

_-Se não se levantar agora vai ficar sem café da manhã!_

_-Eu tô de dieta..._

_-Não vou mais te dar mesada!_

_-Tô entrando no banheiro!_

Sakura se levantou de um pulo e correu pro banheiro. Minutos depois saiu do banho enrolada em sua toalha rosa. Olhou para o relógio novamente com desgosto. Hoje era seu primeiro dia de aula numa escola nova e ainda por cima particular. Suas amigas não disseram onde iam estudar, e as chances de alguma delas estudar na mesma escola eram praticamente nenhuma.

Sakura olhou para o uniforme. Branco com detalhes verde folha, e a saia completamente verde folha. Os sapatos, no entanto, eram pretos assim como seu casaco. Uma mistura de cores que não pareciam nada convidativas aos pensamentos de alguém, porém o uniforme mantinha uma elegância justamente pela combinação de cores tão simples e tão distantes uma da outra. Sakura vestiu o uniforme e optou por deixar o casaco amarrado na cintura. Desceu rapidamente as escadas e foi em direção a sala.

Ao chegar notou que não havia nenhum alimento na mesa, e a mesma estava desforrada. Dirigiu-se então, até a cozinha e encontrou sua mãe lavando a louça. Ela não havia percebido sua presença. Sakura ficou observando-a de costas para ela lavando a louça como uma verdadeira dona de casa. Mas não era isso o que ela via. Ela via uma mulher frustrada e divorciada. Via uma mulher educada, gentil, simpática e previsível, mas, ao mesmo tempo abusada, exigente, malvada, (pelo menos com ela) e maluca. Não pôde deixar de se aproximar e surpreendê-la com uma boa filha faria, ainda mais depois dessa mulher extraordinária ter conseguido sustentar ela, sua filha e uma casa enorme e nada barata.

_-Ué?Cadê o café da manhã?_

_-Você tem idéia de que horas são? – se virou para a Sakura, esperando uma resposta -_

Sakura olhou para o relógio pendurado no alto da parede da cozinha. Nunca havia aprendido a ver as horas em um relógio de ponteiro. Olhou novamente para sua mãe fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Em resposta, ela revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção a louça.

_-São sete e vinte. Você vai se atrasar se for comer agora. Fiz um sanduíche integral pra você e deixei o suco de morango e framboesa na geladeira, agora vá logo._

Sakura sabia que reclamar com sua mãe era perda de tempo. Foi em direção a geladeira e pegou o suco e em seguida o sanduíche integral que estava em cima do balcão. Subiu até o seu quarto para pegar a mochila. Desceu novamente e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da sua mãe que não conseguiu esconder seu pequeno sorriso. Abriu a porta e logo em seguida fechou-a. Deu uma última olhada nos jardins da casa, as flores de cerejeira balançavam ao vento enquanto as pétalas voavam para longe. Olhou para o céu e respirou fundo por alguns segundos, logo começou a andar em direção á sua escola.

Não demorou muito pra que avistasse a escola. Um friozinho na barriga a alertou de seu nervosismo. A fome começara a incomodar e uma estranha sensação de que tudo iria piorar passou pela sua cabeça. E não era pra menos, afinal Sakura era uma garota sem sorte, e primeiro dia de aula para ela era como sexta – feira treze. Quando parecia que não podia ficar pior, acabava ficando. Por enquanto nada havia acontecido com ela. Não sujou sua roupa, os cabelos brilhavam de tanto redutor de volume que passara e o sol brilhava intensamente no céu azul. Parecia um dia perfeito. Mas no fundo sabia que logo o céu ficaria coberto por nuvens cinza; o sol se perderia no meio delas; a chuva forte viria junto com trovões e seu estado impecavelmente limpo se transformaria em um estado totalmente deplorável ou pelo menos, digno de pena.

Sem que percebesse estava parada em frente ao portão da escola. Os muros eram altos e intimidadores, não havia arame farpado ou coisa do tipo pra proteger a escola de invasores. O portão era verde folha e passava a impressão de que aquele lugar não era um colégio e sim uma faculdade.

Sakura olhou para os estudantes pelas grades do portão. Vários deles estavam na área de dentro da escola. Não encontrara nenhuma pessoa sozinha, todos estavam em duplas, trios, quartetos ou até mais. Isso apenas piorou tudo. Encostou sua mão no portão frio e o abriu com certo receio. Ninguém a notara ainda. Fechou o portão e foi andando em direção ao prédio da escola. Não estava afim de entrar na dela agora, então procurou um lugar para se sentar e avistou uma banco vago que estava um pouco mais distante das pessoas do que os demais bancos.

Sentou-se e tirou seu lanche da mochila, olhou-o com uma fome tremenda e deu a primeira mordida, foi então que parou de mastigar e fez uma cara de desgosto ao olhar para o sanduíche. Tinha mordido uma rodela enorme de tomate. Se havia uma coisa que não gostava no reino dos alimentos saudáveis era tomate. Sua mãe insistia para que ela comesse, mas ela simplesmente negava com todas as forças que tinha. Enojada, tirou o pedaço de tomate de sua boca devagar e o jogou dentro da vasilha do sanduíche. Olhou o tomate tristemente. Seu azar já estava começando.

Passaram-se vários minutos e o sinal não tocara. Pegou seu celular e olhou no relógio, oito e meia. O sinal deveria ter batido há uma hora.

_-O que será que está acontecendo?_

Na mesma hora em que Sakura falara, o sinal bate. Amaldiçoou-se por ter perguntado e se levantou do banco, pegando a mochila com violência. Mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo ouve uma voz estridente soar alta pelo colégio.

_-Senhores e senhoritas, devido ao primeiro dia de aula de vocês, nós gostaríamos que todos se encaminhassem ao auditório para darmos uma saudação de boas vindas a todos vocês!Obrigada pela atenção!_

Sakura estava querendo se despedaçar, a cada hora as coisas ficavam piores, como sempre. Pior que ir para a aula seria ir para o tal auditório. Provavelmente seria chato a recepção de boas vindas. Sempre fora, por que seria diferente dessa vez?

Esperou que todos entrassem para ir logo em seguida. Os portões de vidro eram automáticos. Ao entrar, Sakura se deparou com paredes brancas e placas indicando a direção do auditório para os novos alunos. Sakura olhou para o corredor que deveria seguir, viu as pessoas se afastando enquanto riam e falavam sem parar. Sakura olhou para outro corredor e viu um bebedouro. Não havia ninguém por perto e decidiu ir até lá. Parou na frente do bebedouro, pegou sua mochila e colocou-a no chão, se agachando logo em seguida. Mergulhou as mãos no fundo da mochila e pegou sua garrafa d'água. Levantou-se, abriu a tampa da garrafa e começou a enchê-la. Quando terminou, colocou a tampa da garrafa de qualquer jeito e pegou sua mochila, ia se atrasar se não corresse. Se levantou, mas, ao se virar, topou com alguém que estava logo atrás dela e os dois caíram no chão.

_-Aii... minha cabeça... – massageou a cabeça dolorida – Ótimo, cadê minha garrafa?Que drog... ué?_

Sakura sentiu que estava em cima de algo não tão duro quanto o chão e ainda por cima molhado.

_-Dá pra sair de cima?_

Sakura se assustou ao ouvir uma voz masculina e se virou rapidamente pra ver quem era. Estava sentada em cima de um garoto que a olhava, parecendo estar irritado. Porém Sakura não se moveu, olhava o garoto, hipnotizada. Seus cabelos eram negros e cheiravam a gel de cabelo; sua boca era branca e continha um toque avermelhado, o que a tornava convidativa; seus olhos negros e profundos, não expressavam emoção alguma. Sakura o olhava como se nunca mais fosse ver algo tão bonito quanto ele. O garoto olhou Sakura irritado e confuso.

_-Vai sair de cima de mim ou ta difícil?_

Sakura não se mexera. Abriu a boca tentando dizer alguma coisa, porém não parecia tê-lo ouvido.

_-Sai de cima! _– gritou irritado –

Sakura despertou de seus devaneios assustada. Levantou-se rapidamente e o olhou com nervosismo. Nunca vira um garoto tão lindo em toda sua vida. Sakura procurou sua garrafa e viu que ela estava no chão sem água alguma dentro. Lembrou que estava sentada em cima de "algo" molhado e olhou para seu casaco. Estava molhado onde ela se sentou.

Se virou para o garoto novamente. Ele já tinha se levantado e olhava sua blusa com desagrado. Estava completamente encharcada de água. Sakura abriu a boca para pedir desculpas, afinal ela não tampou a garrafa direito e por isso acabou molhando-o quando esbarrara nele. Mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois num reflexo rápido ele tirou a blusa molhada e começou a torcê-la, a fim de tirar o excesso de água.

Sakura voltou para seu estado de hipnose ao olhar os músculos do garoto. Não eram muito musculosos, porém bem definidos, ainda por cima estavam meio úmidos por causa da blusa molhada, fazendo com que eles brilhassem. Sakura deixou escorrer um pouco de baba ao reparar em seus músculos contraindo e descontraindo ao torcer a blusa. E a visão do paraíso completou-se ao ver sua barriga tanquinho, também meio úmida e brilhando.

Ao terminar ele recolocou a blusa e sentiu estar sendo brutalmente observado. Olhou pra Sakura que babava pateticamente e procurava apoio na parede do corredor. Uma enorme força de vontade fez Sakura voltar para a realidade novamente. Ela olhou-o vermelha e percebeu que havia baba escorrendo do canto de sua boca. Limpou o mais discretamente possível a baba e tentou dizer alguma a coisa a ele.

_-D-d-d-d-desculpa! – _disse muito nervosa_ – Eu não vi que vo-vo-vo-você estava atrás de m-m-mim!_

_-Esquece. - _disse como se não tivesse ligado e se virou pra ir embora_. –_

Sakura ao perceber que ele iria deixá-la ali, permitiu que a curiosidade a deixasse fazer uma pergunta que não queria calar em sua mente.

_-E-espera!_

Ele se virou e olhou-a reprovador. Parecia que Sakura havia feito algo errado dessa vez.

_-Err... qual é...o seu nome?_

-_Sasuke Uchiha_. – se virou novamente dando-lhe as costas –

Sakura não pôde deixar de dizer o seu nome á ele. Algo dentro dela a mandava fazer isso. Seria muito mais fácil e menos torturante deixá-lo ir embora e esquecer que os dois se toparam algum dia. Mas os instintos de Sakura eram algo que ela mesma não podia controlar.

_-O-o meu é Sakura!_

Ele não voltou a se virar e sumiu na escuridão do corredor. Sakura olhou triste para o local onde ele sumiu.

_-Será que ele me ouviu?Ah, droga!Eu não disse meu nome completo!_

Se irritou consigo mesma e deu um tapa na própria testa com força.

_-Sakura Haruno, sem sombra de dúvida você é a garota _mais_ tapada que existe!_

E saiu pisando duro pelo mesmo lugar que o garoto que acabara de conhecer. Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha. Conhecê-lo foi sorte ou azar?

****

**Minha primeira fic Sasu x Saku!!Pelo menos a primeira que tenho certeza de que irei continuar!**

**Quero reviews pra saber o que vocês acharam e pra sugestões também, caso queriam dar! \o/ Até o próximo capítulo! o/**


	2. Olhos

**Fic:Meu namorado Bad Boy**

**Cap 2:Olhos**

****

Sakura estava parada em frente a porta do auditório. A primeira coisa em que pôs os olhos foi na multidão de alunos. Uns estavam sentados e quietos, outros conversavam, maior parte estava em pé e outros andavam de um lado para o outro. Todos espalhados e faziam muito barulho. Gritavam, gargalhavam, corriam e Sakura se sentiu incomodada com tudo aquilo. Deu uma olhada no auditório. Era realmente grande. Cortinas vermelhas sangue se destacavam em frente a todas a cadeiras pretas e a multidão de alunos agitada. Um palco estava parcialmente coberto pelas cortinas. Em cada lado do auditório cabiam centenas de mesas. Haviam janelas enormes ocupando boa parte das paredes brancas. O chão preto estava liso e polido. Aquele lugar parecia mais um salão de festas do que um auditório.

Sakura procurou um lugar aos fundos, todos estavam ocupados. Não tinha outra escolha a não ser sentar na frente, nos lugares que maior parte das pessoas hevitavam. Queria que fosse ao contrário. Saiu de perto da porta e desceu pela pequena rampa que estava ao lado de uma pequena escada. Foi passando pelas pessoas bem longe, fingindo que não existia, mas seu cabelo e sua beleza eram coisas que chamavam a atenção. Muitos olhares se concentraram nela. Sakura sentiu que a fuzilavam e ao mesmo tempo olhavam suas pernas brancas.

_-Isso porque o casaco cobre uma boa parte das minhas pernas por trás... – _falou para si mesma bem baixinho_ –_

Chegando na primeira fileira se sentou e suspirou de alívio. O pior já passara, pelo menos por enquanto. Sakura olhou para o lado, haviam milhares de lugares vagos na fileira onde sentara. Somente uma pessoa estava sentada na outra extremidade da fileira. Sakura arregalou os olhos ao perceber quem era. Sasuke estava sentado de pernas cruzadas e com os braços apoiando a cabeça. Tinha um ar despreocupado e olhava para o nada.

Sakura novamente se perdeu da realidade, fitava-o como se ele fosse uma obra de sacudiu sua cabeça para acordar e fingiu não tê-lo visto. Aquela não era uma boa hora para observá-lo daquele jeito. Abriu sua mochila, pegou seu caderno e a lapiseira para tentar se distrair compondo uma música. Era seu passatempo preferido. Conseguiu pensar na primeira frase, ia escrevê-la em seu caderno quando...

_-Oi, Sasuke!!!_

Sakura se assustou com o grito e deu um pulo na cadeira, fazendo o caderno e lapiseira caírem de suas mãos.

_-Não grita, imbecil. – _disse Sasuke irritado -

_-Quer deixar a gente surdo, animal?!_

_-Ninguém falou com você Kiba._

_-Que problemático você é._

_-Hunf, não enche. – _deu de ombros –

Sakura se recuperou do susto e olhou irritada para o grupo ao lado. Quatro garotos estavam em pé ao redor de Sasuke, no entanto Sasuke não parecia nada contente. Sakura olhou para o garoto loiro que dicutia com um outro de cabelos marrons. Sasuke voltou ao seu estado normal de antes. Um garoto de cabelos negros amarrados tinha cara de sono e estava sentado ao lado de Sasuke, tentando ficar acordado. Outro garoto de olhos perolados estava com um semblante sério. Continuava em pé ao lado de Sasuke. Sakura ficou vermelha ao perceber como todos eles eram bonitos.

Se abaixou e pegou seu caderno e a lapiseira. A discussão do outro lado havia parado. De repente as cortinas vermelhas começaram a se abrir lentamente. As luzes foram apagadas, deixando que a luz do sol iluminasse o lugar. Uma mulher loira, peituda e que aparentava ter vinte anos saiu de trás do palco com um microfone na mão. Parou bem em frente a Sakura. Algumas pessoas pararam o que faziam para olha-la. No entanto, ninguém parou de fazer algazarra. Ela olhava cada um com uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

_-Essa não...ela vai acabar gritando no meu ouvido. – _se lamentou Sakura –

Mas ela nada dizia. Ficou minutos parada em cima do palco. Não se mexia um milímetro sequer. Sakura percebeu uma gota de suor escorrer da sua testa. Ela a enxugou com as costas da mão. Sakura espiou Sasuke. O garoto sentado ao lado dele já tinha dormido. Somente os dois garotos que estavam discutindo olhavam para a mulher impacientes. O outro de olhos perolados estava com os olhos fechados, parecia estar meditando. Sakura estava começando a se corroer de irritação. Não aguentava mais esperar aquela mulher fazer algo. Então a mulher se agachou e olhou para Sakura,assustando-a.

_-Qual é o seu nome?_

_-Er...Sakura Ha..._

_-Se importa de subir aqui no palco um instante? – _cortou-a -

_-Ah...na verdade...eu me import...ah!_

Antes que Sakura pudesse reponder, a mulher segurou seu braço e a puxou com tudo para cima do palco. Segundos depois Sakura se deu conta que estava junto a ela, tinha sido muito rápido. A olhou surpresa, sem sombra de dúvida ela tinha uma força descomunal. Sakura ficou nervosa. Pra que diabos ela fizera aquilo?

_-Relaxe, só preciso de você por uns segundos._

_-Precisa de mim?Pra q..._

Sakura sentiu seu corpo girar e logo após um braço apertar seu pescoço. Ela segurava Sakura por trás enquanto matinha o microfone em sua outra mão. Sakura olhou para a multidão e gelou ao ver que todos permaneciam calados, olhando-a assustados.

_-Se eu ouvir mais um "pio" até que este pequeno evento se encerre, vou matar ela lentamente!_

O coração de Sakura beteu forte. Não conseguiu acreditar no que ela dissera. Se amaldiçoou novamente pelo seu azar e tentou se soltar.

_-Eu não acredito em você!_

Um garoto gritara do fundo do auditó sentiu seu pescoço ser apertado com uma força brutal, estava perdendo todo o seu ar. Tentou se soltar desesperadamente, mas a mulher era mais forte que ela. Quando estava começando a entrar em total despero, Sakura meteu sua perna atrás da perna da mulher, empurrou-a um pouco pra trás e a derrubou. A mulher soltou Sakura antes de cair. Sakura conseguiu se equilibrar e não caiu por cima dela. Colocou as mãos em seu pescoço, massageando-o e respirou fundo. Quando se recuperou da chave de braço, ela só então, percebeu o que tinha feito. Olhou para a multidão de alunos que a olhavam surpresos. Sakura virou-se devagar e viu que a mulher também a olhava surpresa.

_-Fiz cagada..._

A mulher se levantou e Sakura permaneceu imóvel. Sabia que iria ser castigada por aquilo. A mulher ficou ao lado de Sakura sem dizer nada. Sakura desejou que ela mesma sumisse.

_-Esse fo realmentei um belo golpe. – disse a mulher satisfeita –_

Sakura não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Ela estava elogiando-a por ter derrubado ela?

_-C-como?_

_-Eu disse que foi um belo golppe._

_-Ah...mas você não tá...brava comigo?_

_-Que merecia isso,afinal fiz você de cobaia para que esse bando de aborrecentes fechasem o bico._

Sakura não sabia dizer se ela era louca ou amante da violência. A mulher pôs sua mão no ombro de Sakura e a olhou contente.

_-Eu como diretora estou impressionada. Eu pratiquei judô e luta livre quando era criança sabe. Nunca teve nenhuma mulher na minha turma. Eu sempre saía machucada, eram bons tempos...aahh que saudade. Você me trouxe essas lembranças de volta..._

Sakura agora tinha medo daquela mulher louca e terrívelmente bruta. Preferia que ela tivesse gritado e deixado-a surda do que tê-la puxado para cima do palco e feito aquele espetáculo improvisado. E...espera ela ouviu direito?A mulher disse...diretora?

_-Vo-você é a diretora?!_

_-Sou sim, por quê?_

_-Nada não..e-eu não vou ser castigada por isso... vou?_

_-Que nada,pode quiser já pode voltar para o seu lugar também._

Sakura suspirou de alívio e se agachou pra descer do palco. Se sentou na cadeira, olhou para sua mãos. Elas tremiam. Havia ficado com um pouco de raiva pelo que a mulher fizera com ela. Tinha sido o pior dia de aula da sua vida. Se lembrou que Sasuke estava sentado não muito longe dela, mas não teve coragem de dar uma espiada sequer. Sabia que ainda a olhavam, menos a tal diretora.

_-Desculpem-me pelo pequeno susto. Meu nome é Tsunade, sou diretora deste colégio..._

Era esse o nome dela? Sakura sempre teve medo de loiras, ainda mais daquela.

_-Gostaria de dizer que o nosso colégio, a partir de hoje, será um novo tipo de escola particular._

Alguns alunos começaram a cochichar e logo todos conversavam alto devido a novidade da diretora. Sakura se encolheu e fingiu que nem estava percebendo a bagunça, não queria ser enforcada de novo. Deu uma espiada na diretora, estava séria novamente. Sakura começou a rezar, então viu Tsunade se mexer. Estava massageando as têmporas. Sakura começou a rezar o mais rápido que pôde, temendo a ira e loucura daquela mulher. Tsunade pôs o microfone perto da boca e respirou, ficou parada daquele jeito por alguns segundos, então...

_-Se vocês não calarem a boca eu vou enforcar um por um!!_

Sakura se assustou novamente e colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. Dessa vez ficara surda. Sua vida era um castigo. Aproveitou para olhar Sasuke, este estava comas mãos nos ouvidos. Tinha a mesma expressão indiferente. Seus amigos massageavam os ouvidos e pareciam dizer alguma coisa em voz baixa. Todos ficaram quietos.

_-Nossa escola é particular, porém temos quartos para que vocês possam dormir aqui. Nossa escola ficará aberta vinte e quatro horas por dia. Isso quer dizer que sempre que vocês quiserem, poderam escolher entre voltar para casa ou dormir aqui. Vocês estão livres quanto isso._

_-Ué, que espécie de escola faz isso?_ – gritou um garoto do meio de um grupo –

_-A nossa escola faz, e é uma boa oportunidade pra vocês. Agora eu só gostaria de dizer mais uma coisa antes de mandar vocês todos para o intervalo._

Todos fizeram silêncio, assim como Sakura, queriam sair dali o mais rápido possível.

_-Bem que eu gostaria de preparar alguma coisa para dar as Boas-Vindas á vocês. Mas infelizmente o temo não nos ajudou muito. Então espero que todos vocês tenham um ótimo dia de aula, estão dispensados._

Sakura ficou feliz por tudo acabar. Mas não ousou se levantar da cadeira até que boa parte dos alunos saíssem do auditório. Havia pagado um mico muito grande. Deu uma espiada em Sasuke, ele também não se levantara. Seus amigos estavam de pé, esperando-o. Sakura olhou para trás, boa parte das pessoas já tinha ido. Resolveu se levantar para procurar sua turma.

****

Sasuke se levantou da cadeira, queria que aquela garota de cabelos rosa fosse embora antes dele. Disse um simples "vamos" para seu grupo e foi na frente. Naruto se aproximou dele, andava ao seu lado. Com certeza ele queria alguma coisa.

_-Ei, Sasuke._

_-Hun?_

_-Você viu só o jeito que aquela garota derrubou a diretora?_

_-Hun, e daí?_

_-Vai dizer que não ficou impressionado?_

_-Grande coisa._

_-Pra gente isso é fichinha._

_-Alguém te meteu na conversa, Kiba?_

_-Não preciso pedir permissão a nenhum segurança pra entrar em festa, muito menos em uma conversa._

_-Claro que não precisa, você entra escondido._

_-Affe, que estresse vocês dois._

_-Agora você não dorme, né?_

_-Cala a boca estrupício._

_-Eu estou falando com o Shikamaru e não com você._

_-Fecha o bico, Naruto – disse Sasuke irritado –_

_-Mas..._

_-Aquilo não foi nada, esquece._

_-Ahh, tá que ela é bonitinha, é._

_-Vai lá dar uma bitoquinhas nela então._

_-Vai você pra levar um tapa e sair rolando pela escola._

Sasuke perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha e apertou o passo, deixando Naruto e Kiba para trás, discutindo. Neji e Shikamaru foram logo atrás dele, não tinham paciência pra aquilo também.

****

Todos olhavam para Sakura e cochichavam muito. Sakura procurou um lugar vazio, achou um corredor que dava na diretoria.

_-Por isso que não tem ninguém aqui._

Sakura se sentou no fim do corredor, ao lado da diretoria. A porta estava fechada, fazia muito silêncio lá dentro. Não deveria ter ninguém.

Algumas pessoas passavam em frente ao corredor em que ela estava, fingiam não tê-la encostou a cabeça na parede e olhou para o teto. O que fazia ali, sentada no chão? Fugindo, como sempre fazia. Baixou a cabeça e olhou para o fim do corredor, ouviu vozes, mais gente vindo.

****

Naruto e Kiba alcançaram Sasuke, conversavam normalmente agora. Sasuke queria fugir das garotas que o seguiam, por isso resolveu ficar no corredor da diretoria. Sabia onde ficava, andou pela escola inteira para reconhecer o local, sabia que ninguém o incomodaria. Naruto e Kiba começaram a discutir de novo. Neji e Shikamaru tentavam fazer os dois calarem a boca. Sasuke massageou as têmporas e se sentiu relaxado ao perceber que se aproximava do corredor.

Observou a parede uma última vez e se virou, entrando no entanto se arrependera, fora supreendido por dois olhos verdes. Era aquela garota estúpida que caíra em cima dele. Não conseguiu esconder sua cara de espanto. Pela primeira vez ele topou com seus olhos brilhantes. Estava tão preocupado em não fazer amizade com garotas que mal olhou nos olhos dela. Deixavam ele confuso abobado, e não gostava disso, tinha raiva dela e de si mesmo.

****

Sakura deu de cara com os olhos de Sasuke. Aqueles olhos tão profundos que a mandava para um outro mundo onde só eles existiam. Ela era o nada observando a única coisa que existia naquele mundo pequeno. Onde só cabiam ols olhos dele. Não tinham expressão, porém diziam. Era uma sensação inexplicável. Sakura continuou olhando aqueles olhos vindo em sua direção, também não desgrudavam os olhos dela. Sentiu uma presença de superioridade lhe encolher por dentro. Vinha daqueles olhos, eram eles que faziam ela se sentir tão pequena e frágil. Mas eles sumiram. Sasuke tirou os olhos dela e se virou para o outro corredor. Não olhou para trá continuava a fita-lo ao longe, então ele virou mais um corredor e sumiu de suas vistas, como sempre fazia.

Olhou para frente de novo e viu os amigos de Sasuke olhando-a. Pareciam confusos e não tiravam os olhos dela. Sakura desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça, fingindo não tê-los visto. Mas conseguia ver os pés, ainda estavam parados. Sakura desejou que fossem embora. Na mesma hora eles se começaram a andar para onde ela estava. Baixou ainda mais a cabeça, sentia eles se aproximando, ficando cada vez mais perto os sons dos passos deles. Então eles viraram para o mesmo corredor que Sasuke, passando ao em frente á ela.

Sakura levantou a cabeça e os espiou. Dois deles ainda olhavam para ela, o loiro e o de cabelos marrons curtos. Viraram no outro corredor e sumiram. Sakura se levantou, queria sair dali. Resolveu procurar sua turma, o sinal já ia bater...

****

**O melhor ainda está por vir!! E estou com uma cena na minha cabeça que não para de me encher, vou colocar ela no próximo capítulo!**

**Reviews são remédios pra mim, sem remédio fico doente e isso quer dizer nada de próximo capítulo até que me dêem meus remédios!**


	3. Amigas

**Fic:Meu namorado Bad Boy**

**Cap3: Amigas**

****

Sakura entrou na sala, ignorando os olhares curiosos. Sentou-se na primeira cadeira bem em frente à porta e apoiou a cabeça nos braços. Tinha sono, queria dormir e sair daquele mundo. Mas não conseguia afinal os olhos dele a mantinham acordada. Resolveu pegar seu caderno para se distrair. Não passou muito tempo e o sinal tocou. Os alunos foram aos poucos entrando na sala, Sakura não os via, logo a sala ficou cheia.

Olhou pra trás, muitas cadeiras da fileira onde sentara estavam vazias, a evitavam. Ficou contente, não queria ser perturbada. Notou alguém entrando, virou a cabeça para não ver quem era, mas sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

_-Sakura?_

Sakura reconheceu a voz que a chamou, se virou. Uma garota de cabelos marrons presos em dois coques a olhava contente. Era, Tenten. Sakura deu um pulo e a abraçou com força.

_-Tenten!_

_-Acabamos vindo estudar todas juntas, que legal!_

_-Todas?Todas quem?_

_-Hinata, Temari, Ino e eu!_

_-Quê??Todas vocês estão aqui?!_

_-Não conseguimos te avisar, desculpa._

_-Desculpa nada, fiquei me remoendo durante as férias por causa de vocês!_

_-Quer chocolate? –_estendeu uma barra de diamante negro para Sakura –

_-Quero...! – _tomou a barra inteira das mãos dela –

A única coisa que acalmava Sakura era chocolate, no entanto ela não gostava que dessem pra ela apenas com o objetivo de acalmá-la, por isso eram poucos os que sabiam como livrá-la de um momento frustrante.

_-E sabe qual é a melhor, notícia?_

_-Não, qual? – _perguntou de bocha cheia –

_-Todas nós estamos na mesma sala._

_-Quê??Sério??_

_-Já devem estar chegando a qualquer momen..._

_-Sakura!!_

Sakura sentiu alguém pular em cima dela a apertá-la com força.

_-Aii... Ino sai de cima!_

_-Saio nada. _– disse fazendo biquinho –

_-E não cumprimenta nós duas não?_

Sakura olhou para trás, Temari e Hinata sorriam para ela. Sakura retribui o favor com outro sorriso.

_-Assim que a Ino sair de cima de mim..._

_-Não tem problema. – _interrompeu Hinata –

_-Então, como fo..._

A porta se abriu atrás de Tenten. Um homem alto de cabelo cinza que usava uma máscara entrou na sala. Todos olharam e fizeram silêncio. Ele carregava várias pastas em um braço, sua expressão era séria, mesmo com a máscara cobrindo-lhe parte do rosto. As meninas se sentaram perto de Sakura, olhavam para o estranho homem ainda parado. Ele fechou a porta e andou até sua mesa, depositando as pastas em cima da mesma com um pouco de cuidado. Não se sentou, ao invés disso se encaminhou para o meio da sala a parou de frente a todos. Parecia observá-los com cuidado, continuava sério.

_-Meu nome é Kakashi o professor de matemática de vocês._

Sakura se surpreendera por ele ter falado de repente, achou sua voz bonita, mas odiava matemática.

_-E..._

A porta abriu novamente. Um garoto de cabelos muito ruivos e olhos verdes-água entrou na sala. Olhou para o professor. Os dois ficaram se encarando.

_-Licença._

_-E o senhor é?_

_-Gaara._

_-Está atrasado._

Gaara nada disse, os dois voltaram a se encarar.

_-Ei, Gaara!!_

Sakura se assustou com o grito. Toda vez o mesmo infeliz gritava nas horas mais inconvenientes. Olhou para trás para identificar a pessoa, mas se arrependeu. Sasuke e seu grupo estavam no fundo da sala, o garoto loiro que estava com eles foi o que gritara. Não tinha percebido eles entrando. Ficou nervosa, justo eles tinham que ficar na mesma sala que ela. Sakura se virou discretamente fingindo não tê-los visto, no entanto Tenten percebeu a reação de Sakura ao se virar pra trás.

Aquele grito quebrara o clima hostil que estava começando a se formar entre os dois. Gaara desviou o olhar e foi se sentar. Sakura o observou, será que ele também fazia parte do grupo do Sasuke? Suas perguntas foram imediatamente respondidas ao ver ele se sentando ao lado de Sasuke. Estava sério como ele. Sakura se amaldiçoou novamente, nunca teve um primeiro dia de aula tão horrível, tão assustador, tão...

_-Mas hoje eu não darei aula pra vocês..._

...tão mega iper maravilhoso!Não teria que ver equações, planos cartesianos ou seja lá o que a aguardava!Mudou de idéia, não estava tão ruim assim. Suas amigas estavam todas na mesma sala que ela. Definitivamente isso não era nada ruim, não ficaria sozinha.

_-Ao invés disso, eu proponho uma dinâmica pra conhecer vocês melhor._

Sakura murchou a cara, mudara de idéia outra vez, estava tudo péssimo. Não queria fazer dinâmica nenhuma, pelo menos não desse tipo. Achava um saco quando um professor trocava a aula pela dinâmica, ela só passava vergonha nessa brincadeira estúpida.

_-Algum voluntário?_

Ninguém se pronunciou, Sakura se encolheu na carteira.

_-Muito bem, então eu escolho um._

Sakura se encolheu mais ainda, mas fora um erro fatal.

_-Você, qual o seu nome? – aponto pra Sakura –_

Sakura queria desistir de estudar, era sufocante, e por que diabos era sempre ela?Olhou para o professor, queria condená-lo por escolher justo ela para ser a primeira.

_-Sakura Haruno._

_-Venha aqui na frente, por favor._

Sakura se levantou e caminhou até o professor, ficou ao seu lado.

_-Sakura, eu quero que fale sobre você._

Sakura queria que ele explicasse melhor, não queria falar besteira na frente de todos.

_-Você pratica algum esporte?_

_-Err... sim._

_-Qual?_

_-Judô._

_-Está em que faixa?_

_-Branca._

_-Não minta._

_-Quê?_

_-Está em que faixa?_

_-Verde..._

_-Quais os níveis de faixa?_

Ele queria o quê?Que ela desse uma aula teórica de Judô?

_-Branca, Cinza, Azul, Amarela, Laranja, Verde, Roxa, Marrom e Preta._

_-Mais alguma coisa?_

Na verdade ainda tinha sim, havia as graduações de "Dan", que tem inclusive, a faixa vermelha incluída, mas demoraria muito pra explicar, resolveu mentir.

_-Não._

_-Obrigado por mentir a última parte._

Sakura abriu a boca surpresa, como ele sabia que ela mentiu?Ficou vermelha, se sentia humilhada.

_-Eu fiz perguntas demais pra você, desculpe. Mas é que depois de derrubar a diretora daquele jeito eu fiquei curioso._

Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha. Ele tinha que relembrar isso á todos?Queria sair dali, queria matar Kakashi, queria esquecer que existia, queria tudo de uma vez.

_-Cor favorita?_

_-Rosa._

_-Passatempo?_

_-Compor músicas._

_-Tá certo, já te perguntei demais, pode sentar._

Sakura se sentou e escondeu a seu rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha em seus braços. Ouviu risinhos, olhou para suas amigas, elas riam da cara dela, mataria elas depois.

_-Isso deu á vocês uma idéia do que eu quero. Todos virão aqui na frente. Começando da fileira de Sakura._

Ino estava atrás de Sakura, ria baixinho dela. Sakura queria esganá-la.

_-Você. – apontou pra Ino –_

_-Eu? – Ino perguntou nervosa –_

_-Você mesma._

Sakura sorriu, viu Ino se levantar e ir lá pra frente, agora seria a vez dela, iria se arrepender por rir de sua cara.

_-Nome?_

_-Ino Yamanaka._

_-Cor favorita?_

_-Err... não sei..._

Sakura ria dela, Ino nem sabia qual era sua cor favorita, sempre ficava entre o roxo e o azul.

_-Passatempo?_

_-Err..._

Ino ficou pensando, sabia de co que seu passatempo era ficar paquerando os garotos, mas ela queria dizer coisa melhor, no entanto ela era lenta no raciocínio e Kakashi impaciente ou extremamente palhaço.

_-CPF? – _perguntou rápido -

_-Hã?_

_-E-mail?_

_-I..._

_-Telefone?_

_-Esque..._

_-Nome da mãe e do pai?_

_-Ah... _

_-Filhos?_

_-De..._

_-Etnia?_

Sakura estava quase rolando de tanto rir, Kakashi fazia várias perguntas numa velocidade que Ino não conseguia responder. A sala inteira ria, Sakura sentiu um pouco de pena dela, mas era hilário com Ino ainda tentava responder ao invés de ficar de boca fechada. Por fim Kakashi parou de perguntar e riu.

_-É brincadeira, pode se sentar._

Ino parecia que iria chorar, mas de raiva. Então Sakura entendeu, Kakashi estava tentando descontrair a turma.

_-Próximo, por favor._

Sakura olhou pra trás. Depois de Ino só havia mais uma pessoa na sentada no fundo.O garoto loiro se levantou e caminhou até Kakashi com paços queria saber no que ia dar.

_-Nome?_

_-Naruto Uzumaki._

_-Cor favorita?_

_-Laranja._

_-Passatempo?_

_-Nem te conto..._

_-Identidade? – _começou a perguntar rápido novamente –

_-Não tenho._

_-CPF?_

_-Sei lá._

_-E-mail?_

_-Segredo._

_-Telefone?_

_- 678 –999 –8212 _

_**NOTA: 678 -999-8212 é um número americano tirado da música "Kiss me thru the phone" de Soulja Boy sem criatividade ué!**_

_-Ah, cansei. A partir da onde que você tava mentindo?_

_-Depois de passatempo._

_-Você é sem graça._

_-É porque eu não sou burro._

_-Quando começou a primeira Guerra Mundial?_

_-É... Err..._

_-Melhor repensar sobre o que disse, vá se sentar._

Naruto fechou a cara pra ele voltou para seu lugar. Todos riam dele, estavam se divertindo. Sakura deu um risinho, tapeou outro de novo.

_-Próxima fileira._

E assim foi até que chegou em um garoto, também do grupo do se levantou, Sakura o olhou.

_-Nome?_

_-Neji Hyuuga._

Hyuuga?Espera, já ouviu esse nome em algum lugar, sim, é o mesmo sobrenome da Hinata. Sakura olhou pra ela, queria fazer uma pergunta, mas de onde estavam sentadas Kakashi poderia ouvir.

_-Sexo?_

Sakura riu, logo em seguida ouviu uma risada escandalosa. Era Naruto, não precisou se virar para concluir isso.

_-Hahaha, ele também duvida do seu sexo!Hahaha!!_

Ele já se debatia no chão de tanto rir. Mas Neji realmente tinha uma beleza feminina, mas Kakashi o humilhou. Dava pra ver muito bem que ele era um menino, quem sabe se ele soltasse os cabelos e vestisse roupa de mulher, aí sim ele poderia duvidar.

Neji não olhava Kakashi, ficou nitidamente irritado com a pergunta.

_-Masculino. - _respondeu com raiva –

_-Ah bom, era só pra ter certeza._

Neji fechou mais ainda a cara. Estava nítido a todos que ele queria aniquilar Kakashi. Depois de Neji responder tudo, foi se sentar. Kakashi chamou o próximo. O garoto de cabelos negros amarrados se levantou bocejando, parecia despreocupado e com sono.

_-Nome?_

_-Shikamaru... – _bocejou _-... Nara._

_-Cor preferida?_

_-Não tenho certeza..._

_-Passatempo?_

_-Dormir._

A sala soltou risinhos, Sakura olhou Kakashi, ele parecia estar pensando bastante em algo. Shikamaru estava quase dormindo lá na frente, Kakashi não pareceu gostar disso.

_-Orientação Sexual?_

Shikamaru abriu os olhos e olhou pra Kakashi com uma cara surpresa. Logo em seguida parecia estar com tédio.

_-Fala sério..._

_-Não vou perguntar de novo._

_-Eu gosto de mulher, se é o que você quer saber..._

_-Você é heterossexual então... que pena...eu admiro os homossexuais..._

Shikamaru olhou pra Kakashi, queria sair de perto dele.

_-Tá, pra você já ta bom, pode ir dormir._

Shikamaru voltou para seu lugar, estava sério, parecia que tinha ficado com raiva de Kakashi também.

_-Vamos, o próximo._

Gaara se levantou caminhou até Kakashi, não o olhava nos olhos.

_-Nome?_

_-Gaara._

_-Isso a turma toda já sabe, afinal você chegou atrasado._

Sakura tinha um pouco de medo de Gaara, segundos de silêncio se passaram, Gaara não respondeu.

_-Tá próxima pergunta... cor preferida?_

Gaara continuava sério, dessa vez foram minutos silenciosos. Kakashi não estava nem tentando irritá-lo, o levava a sério.

_-Passatempo?_

Dessa vez Kakashi ficou vendo a hora passar no seu relógio de pulso, escondido dentro da manga de sua blusa.

_-Escuta... – _se aproximou de Gaara –

Gaara notou a aproximação de Kakashi e o olhou fundo nos olhos. Kakashi se abaixou até ficar na mesma altura que dois se encaravam, estavam completamente parados, ficaram assim por algum tempo, Sakura também não despregou os olhos dos dois, podia sentir o clima pesado entre dormia tranquilamente, Naruto perdeu a paciência.

_-Vão se beijar ou não?!_

_-Mais um pio e irá pra diretoria, senhor Uzumaki. – _desviou o olhar de Gaara –

Naruto fez bico e murmurou algo que Sakura não pôde ouvir. Kakashi voltou a olhar para Gaara, se aproximava cada vez mais do seu rosto. Sakura estava começando a achar que eles realmente iam se beijar. Então Kakashi parou de se aproximar, Gaara não se moveu um milímetro.

_-O que aconteceu com suas sobrancelhas?_

Gaara ficou sério. Não demonstrava nenhuma expressão além daquela, talvez fosse por causa das sobrancelhas que lhe faltavam. A sala ria, principalmente Naruto, Sasuke nem estava prestando atenção, olhava para o nada.

_-Isso na sua testa é uma tatuagem?Mas você é menor de idade, não podia fazer uma. Ou isso é falso?_

Gaara desviou o olhar de que permitissem, Gaara foi se sentar.

_-Próximo._

O garoto de cabelos marrons se levantou, parecia confiante.

_-Nome?_

_-Kiba Inuzuka._

_-Cor preferida?_

_-Vermelho._

_-Passatempo?_

_-Ih... é...deixa eu ver...ah, treinar._

_-Treinar o quê?_

_-Ah... é... _

Kiba se atrapalhou todo, parecia que tinha dito algo errado.

_-Ah... Kung fu._

_-Você faz Kung fu?_

_-Ah, é sim, desde criança._

_-Agora você tem um rival, Sakura._

_-Maldito Kakashi... – _falou baixinho –

Kakashi começou a mexer o nariz, parecia procurar algo pela sala, chegou perto de Kiba e se afastou.

_-Por que você está cheirando a cachorro?_

_-É porque eu tenho um._

_-Ele ou ela?_

_-Ele._

_-Qual o nome?_

_-Akamaru._

_-Akamaru?_

_-É._

_-Mas por que ele se chama assim?_

_-Ah... bem, é segredo._

_-Hum... menino de segredo hoje em dia é estranho...._

-_Fala sério..._

_-Muito bem, pode se sentar._

Kiba foi para sua carteira, tinha estranhado Kakashi.

_-Bem... dessa fileira só falta você – _olhou para Sasuke –

Antes que o chamassem, Sasuke se levantou. Estava sério, mas tranqüilo, seus olhos inexpressivos não deixavam as pessoas suspeitarem do que ele pensava, dos seus sentimentos. Parou ao lado de Kakashi, não o olhava.

_-Nome?_

_-Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Cor favorita?_

_-Preto._

_-Gosta da cor da escola?_

_-Não._

Sasuke só dava respostas curtas e frias a Kakashi. Curioso pra saber mais sobre Sasuke, Kakashi fazia mais perguntas á ele.

_-Pratica algum esporte?_

_-Não._

_-Comida preferida?_

_-Nenhuma em especial._

_-Objetivo de vida?_

_-Me vingar._

_-De quem?_

_-Um cara._

_-Que cara?_

_-Não interessa._

_-Se não interessa, pra quê eu estou perguntando?_

A sala inteira fez um pouco de barulho. Kakashi estava tirando uma com Sasuke?Estava tentando humilhá-lo?Sasuke continuava com a mesma expressão de antes, mas não gostou do jeito que Kakashi falara com ele.

_-Porque você é um intrometido._

_-Uii..._ – disse Naruto –

_-Isso é uma dinâmica, tenho que ser intrometido, agora, se o senhor não gosta disso, o problema é seu._

_-Então se importa se eu me sentar?_

_-Me importo._

_-O problema é seu. _

Sasuke voltou para sua carteira, parecia muito seguro de si. Sakura olhou para Kakashi, ele parecia irritado.

_-Eu realmente não gostaria de começar com o primeiro dia de aula de você assim, mas... – _olhou para Sasuke –

Sasuke encarou Kakashi com tranqüilidade, Sakura mordeu seu lábio de propósito.

_-Senhor Uchiha... diretoria, agora. – _falou rígido –

Naruto se revoltou.

_-Por quê? – se levantou irritado -_

_-Desacato á servidor público em exercício da sua função, se fosse maior de idade seria preso._

_-A culpa não é dele, o senhor que começou a ser gro..._

_-Cala a boca, Naruto. – _mandou Sasuke tranqüilo –

_-Mas..._

_-Não quero companhia na diretoria._

Neji segurou o ombro de Naruto e forçou-o pra baixo, querendo fazê-lo se sentar.

_-Esquece. _

Sasuke pegou sua mochila e foi em direção a porta. Todos olhavam para ele, não se importava. Abriu a porta e fechou-a normalmente. Sakura continuava a fitar a porta, queria entender o que ele estava sentindo naquela hora, queria aprender a ler os sentimentos de Sasuke Uchiha, queria olhar para aqueles olhos e saber de tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça.

_-Ah... o sinal já vai por qualquer coisa e bom intervalo pra vocês._

Assim o sinal tocou, Sakura pegou sua mochila e saiu da sala com suas amigas.

_-Qual o problema dele? – _perguntou Tenten -

_-De quem? – _perguntou Ino -

_-Do Sasuke._

_-Você não o entende, Tenten. – _retrucou Sakura -

_-Ah, e você entende?_

_-Ah, bom... eu...eu entendo que não dá pra entendê-lo ainda._

_-A testuda tem razão, nem o conhecemos ainda. - _disse Ino passando seu braço em volta do pescoço de Sakura -

_-É... não devemos julgar ninguém assim. _– disse Hinata –

_-É, mas, acho que ele podia ter ficado calado._

_-Não parece ser o estilo dele – _falou Temari pensativa –

_-Também acho._

_-Ô Sakura. – _chamou Tenten –

_-Que é?_

_-Você conhece o Sasuke?_

O coração de Sakura pulou, não queria dizer nada sobre o "pequeno acidente" que ocorrera entre eles. Mas ao se lembrar da cena, Sakura ficou com cara de nervosismo.

_-Não, nã o conheci._

_-Mentirosa. _

_-Você é uma das últimas pessoas na qual eu iria mentir Tenten, juro._

_-Ahã, fala logo, vai._

Sakura nem tentou lutar, se rendeu a insistência de tudo o que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes para que não a chateassem mais.

_-Ih, não rolou nenhum beijinho por quê? – _perguntou Ino, lançando um sorriso pervertido a Sakura –

_-P-p-p-p-p-porque temos bom senso._

_-Que bom senso que nada, ele te dispensou._

_-Até você Hinata... – _se lamentou Sakura –

****

Sasuke bateu na porta.

_-Pode entrar._

Sasuke abriu a porta. A sala era grande, uma mesa de madeira estava atrás de uma janela grande com cortinas brancas. O lugar cheirava a flores. Não dava pra ouvir a barulheira que os alunos faziam no intervalo, as paredes brancas tranqüilizavam o lugar. Sasuke não se sentia á vontade ali. Tsunade o olhou, parecia que não esperava vê-lo ali.

_-Posso ajudar?_

_-Kakashi me mandou vir aqui._

_-Só podia ser... sempre manda um aluno pra diretoria na pior época... – _se lamentou – _Se quiser pode se sentar._

Sasuke olhou para o sofá pequeno logo atrás dele, era de uma cor verde enjoativa. Preferiu ficar de pé.

_-Tá, o que foi que..._

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase a porta se abriu, Kakashi entrou tranquilamente.

_-Chegou bem na hora. O que houve?_

_-Desacato. – falou tranqüilo –_

Sasuke não foi com cara de Kakashi, mas nem ligava para ele. Não se importava de estar ali, também não ficou com raiva por ele ter o mandado ir pra direção. Resumindo, nada que acontecera importava. Kakashi nem o olhava. Sasuke só respondeu a ele por puro orgulho, não deixaria que ele o humilhasse como fez com seus companheiros. Amigos? Não gostava de chamá-los assim.

_-Desde que colocaram essa lei num papel e grudaram na salas de aula, não para de vir alunos aqui._

_-Ah... os professores decidiram abusar, agora que todos já conhecem a lei._

_-É, eu sei. Caso que poderia levar a prisão ou multa e etc._

_-Você pode cuidar disso? Eu tenho que ir á sala dos professores pra guardar uns papéis e. você sabe._

_-Tá, tá.Pode ir._

_-Obrigado, com licença. – _fechou a porta –

Sasuke olhava para o nada. Tsunade percebeu, realmente não queria se estressar com aquele caso.

_-Qual o seu nome?_

_-Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Bem... eu não deveria fazer isso senhor Uchiha, mas..._

Sasuke parou de fitar o nada e a olhou, prestava atenção.

_-Hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula nessa escola e...eu vou te poupar dessa vez, mas só dessa vez._

Sasuke não disse nada, continuava a fita-la inexpressivo.

_-Você pode ir embora sem punições, mas se alguém, inclusive Kakashi, perguntar... diga que eu mandei você fazer um dever. Pode ir._

Sasuke não esperava por aquilo, mas se levantou e foi em direção á porta, a abriu...

****

-Ah!Gente, eu preciso ir a sala de informática! _– _se lembrou Temari -

-Ah, eu não vou não.

_-Por quê? – _perguntou Tenten -

_-Pra chegar lá, temos que passar bem em frente a diretoria._

_-Ah você vai sim. – _disse Ino –

_-Me obriguem. – _Sakura cruzou os braços –

_-Nenhuma amiga minha tem medo de homem não. – _disse Temari -

_-Eu tenho. – _disse Sakura decidida –

_-Só de bandido, não de estudantes calados e gatinhos, agora vamos! – falou Ino irritada -_

_-Me recuso... ah!_

Todas, até mesmo Hinata, seguraram Sakura e a levaram a força. Na metade do caminho Sakura se rendeu. Avistou a porta da diretoria, Sasuke estava lá dentro. O que será que ia acontecer com ele?Foram se aproximando cada vez mais, Sakura tinha receio de passar por lá. Quando Sakura e suas amigas iam passar bem em frente à porta, ela se abre. Sakura arregala os olhos, Sasuke saiu de lá e deu de cara com ela. Todas pararam para olhá-lo. Sasuke as ignorou e lançou um olhar frio pra Sakura, que estremeceu. Virou-se e foi para a direção contrária delas.

_-Viu?Não foi tão ruim._

_-Calada, Ino._

_-Ela tem razão, ele só te deu o pior olhar de rejeição do mundo e foi embora. - _disse Tenten -

_-Ele me odeia..._

_-Só porque ele ficou molhadinho? Não acredito. - _falou Temari –

_-Para com isso gente... – _pediu Hinata –

_-Deixa de frescura Sakura, você não é assim. Ou você se apaixonou por ele? –_perguntou Temari –

_-Não, eu não me apaixonei. – _respondeu emburrada –

_-Ei, a diretoria não disse que agora nós temos quartos? – _perguntou Ino animada –

_-Disse sim...mas... – _Sakura não completou a frase -

_-Gente! Vamos lá ver, quero saber onde eu vou dormir!_

_-Ué, não vai dormir na sua casa? – _quis saber Temari -

_-É só quando eu quiser, lembram?_

_-Agente lembra só que não foi isso que... ah! _

Tenten não conseguiu terminar a frase, Ino as segurou e saiu correndo em direção aos não pode deixar de rir, suas amigas sempre a faziam sorrir, mesmo naquelas horas.

****

**Eu ia postar esse capítulo na quinta feira, mas já tava tarde da noite e eu tinha que acordar cedo pra minha aula de judô. Sim eu faço judô, não eu não sou faixa verde, sou branca, ainda sou inocente (quase) e frágil! *.***

**Qual a cena que não saía da minha cabeça?A do Kakashi perguntando o sexo do Neji, XD. Zoei com o coitado... n.n .**

**Até o próximo capítulo o/!Reviews são muito bem vindas. :)**


	4. Lua

**Fic:Meu namorado Bad Boy**

**Cap4: Lua**

Sakura estava feliz. Ela e suas amigas estavam todas no mesmo quarto. Combinaram de dormir todas juntas, hoje. Sakura não conseguiu ligar pra sua mãe e resolveu ir até sua casa para avisá-la.

_-Não vai não, Sakura. – _pediuIno -

_-Já é de noite, é perigoso. - _alertou Temari -

_-Não se preocupem, eu vou ficar bem. – foi em direção á porta –_

_-Se você não voltar logo nós vamos te buscar. – avisou Ino -_

_-Meninas... parem de se preocupar tanto. Minha mãe vai me matar se eu não avisá-la que vou dormir aqui._

_-Tome cuidado. _

_-Vou tomar Hinata. Ah, e obrigada por me emprestar a sua calça._

Sakura deu um sorriso meigo para tranqüilizá-las e fechou a porta. Enquanto descia as escadas não viu Sasuke e seu grupo em lugar nenhum. Havia poucas pessoas pela escola, muitas foram dormir em suas próprias casas. Apesar disso ainda olhavam muito pra ela, mas dessa vez Sakura nem ligava, só queria saber onde estava Sasuke.

Sakura se aproximou das portas de vidro automáticas, elas se abriram e um vento frio passou pelos braços de Sakura. Sem pensar duas vezes, vestiu o casaco o mais depressa que pôde e apertou o passo para chegar até o portão verde e sair dos terrenos da escola. Olhou para a lua, estava cheia e brilhava bastante, talvez fosse porque o céu estava sem estrelas.

Sakura empurrou o portão e o fechou. Enquanto andava, prestava atenção para não encontrar nenhum cara mal encarado. De repente seu celular tocou, Sakura se assustou e gritou. Depois de ver que era apenas seu celular, tacou a mão no bolso com raiva e o pegou. Olhou na tela quem era infeliz, era Ino. Sakura apertou o botão vermelho e depois desligou o celular. Aquela loira maldita sempre a assustava. Sakura avistou sua casa. Todas as luzes estavam acesas. Suspirou, sabia que sua mãe já estava preocupada e iria tomar uma bronca.

Chegando à porta, Sakura pegou sua chave e a abriu. Deu de cara com sua mãe sentada no sofá, olhava-a de um jeito mortal. Sakura engoliu em seco, fechou a porta e andou até ela.

_-São sete horas, você deveria estar em casa às seis e meia. Onde a senhorita estava?_

_-Na escola._

_-E sua escola fica aberta a essa hora?_

_-Agora fica._

Sua mãe levantou o cenho, mostrando-se confusa. Sakura se sentou no sofá em frente á ela e começou a explicar tudo que a diretora Tsunade havia falado. Quando terminou sua mãe já não estava séria.

_-Entendo... mas mesmo assim você podia ter voltado antes. Por que não me ligou?_

_-Eu te liguei várias vezes... -_reclamou_ – _

Sua mãe pegou o celular que estava em cima da mesinha ao seu lado. Fez uma cara reprovadora.

_-Era pra me ligar mais cedo, não há alguns minutos atrás._

_-Ta, eu desisto. Eu errei, deveria ter ligado mais cedo._

_-Isso mesmo._

_-Ah mãe..., esquece isso só dessa vez. Hoje é e foi meu primeiro dia de aula, por favor..._

_-Ah é! Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? Conheceu algum garoto bonito?_

_-Foi quase péssimo e não, eu não conheci nenhum garoto bonito – _mentiu -. _Se eu tivesse conhecido não ia te contar também. – _fez bico –

_-Nossa, que mal humor..._

_-Posso te pedir uma coisa?_

_-Pode._

_-Eu quero dormir com as minhas amigas lá na escola hoje..._

_-Não._

_-Mãe!_

_-Definitivamente não._

_-Hoje meu dia escolar foi péssimo!_

_-Foi quase péssimo._

_-Não foi nenhum mar de rosas, isso que importa!_

_-Me dê um bom motivo para eu te deixar dormir lá._

_-... ah ..._

Sakura começou a pensar. Bons motivos ela tinha, mas para sua mãe não eram bons. Não tinha outro jeito. Tinha que chantageá-la, mas o que poderia fazer? Nada a fazia se render a não ser... o ex dela!

_-Bom motivo eu não tenho, pelo menos não pra você._

_-Que pena. Então você não..._

_-Mas...! – _interrompeu –

_-Mas o quê?_

_-Mas, se você não me deixar dormir lá hoje, vou ligar pro papai e dizer "coisas" a seu respeito._

_-Não ousaria..._

_-Ousaria sim._

Sakura sorriu vitoriosa, sua mãe não queria ser posta ao ridículo ao ex-marido pela própria filha. Fechou a cara e parecia pensar, por fim suspirou. Sakura reconheceu aquele suspiro, era um suspiro de derrota.

_-Ta bom..._

_-Eba!_

Sakura deu um pulo bem alto e subiu as escadas correndo para pegar suas coisas. Tinha conseguido, pela primeira vez, passar a perna em sua mãe.

_-Droga... essa garota não tem jeito. – _se levantou e foi em direção á cozinha –

Sakura pegou sua mala preta e jogou lá dentro tudo o que precisava. As coisas de higiene pessoal, ela colocou dentro de uma bolsinha. Abriu a porta e desceu as escadas correndo com a bolsa no ombro e a mala na mão direita. Chegou à porta e a abriu.

_-Tchau mãe!Te amo! – _fechou a porta –

_-Agora ela me ama... –_reclamou_ –_

Sakura andava depressa, queria chegar logo na escola, afinal aquela era uma oportunidade única. As rodas da sua mala faziam barulho ao serem puxadas. Era como uma canção para ela. Sentia que estava abandonando uma prisão. Mas sentiu um pouco de pena de sua mãe, sozinha naquela casa escura. Conseguiria dormir bem sem ela por perto? Ficaria preocupada mais do que o necessário?

De repente ouviu passos atrás dela. Olhou discretamente para trás, um homem a seguia. Sakura não conseguia ver seu rosto, estava muito escuro. Ele vestia calças jeans largas, um colar prata chamativo estava em seu pescoço, usava um casaco cinza com o capuz cobrindo sua cabeça junto com um boné vermelho. Os tênis marrons estavam nitidamente desgastados.

Sakura apertou o passo, pelo som dos passos do homem, pode perceber que ele também se apressou. Ela foi andando cada vez mais rápido e o homem também. Quando estavam quase chegando à escola, o homem correu em direção a Sakura, que também correu em disparada. Estava assustada, nunca foi perseguida antes. Estava tão feliz que ficou distraída e deixou que ele se aproximasse o necessário. Sakura corria sem parar, mas estava difícil com sua mala. Resolveu largá-la, mas o homem ignorou e continuou a correr atrás dela. Sakura ainda não avistava a escola e foi ficando cada vez mais nervosa, então o homem a alcançou e segurou seu braço com força, fazendo-a parar e a agarrou.

Sakura tentou se livrar dos braços dele, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela. Tentou gritar, mas o homem tapou sua boca. Agora ele segurava Sakura por trás, uma mão na sua boca e o outro braço em volta de sua barriga. Sakura se lembrou do que fez com a diretora e colocou sua perna atrás da perna do homem e o derrubou. Voltou a correr, gritando por socorro, mas o homem a alcançou novamente e a derrubou no chão, ficando por cima dela.

_-Me larga!_

O homem não respondeu. Sakura olhou nos olhos dele, eram azuis. Ele a olhava sério. Sakura, apesar de lutar judô, não estava conseguindo tirá-lo de cima dela. Novamente ele tapou sua boca e a levantou. Sakura começava a chorar de medo. Sabia que derrubá-lo não ia adiantar mais. Mesmo assim iria tentar. Colocou a perna atrás do homem, mas ele tirou sua perna e tirou a mão que tapava a boca de Sakura.

_-Socorro, alguém me ajude!_

Sakura sentiu algo gelado em seu pescoço, era uma faca.

_-Se você não ficar quietinha, terei que cortar sua língua._

Sakura engoliu em seco. O homem cortou a alça de sua bolsa com a faca e começou a levar Sakura para um beco escuro. Quando chegaram Sakura tentava seguras as lágrimas, não gostava de mostrar seu medo a ninguém, nem mesmo a sua mãe.

_-Podem sair!_

Sakura viu um cara sair de uma janela, viu outro sair detrás de uma lata de lixo, outros três vieram por trás.

_-Conseguiu pegar uma é? – _riu um deles -

_-Ta vendo não? –_ perguntou o outro -

_-Tem alguma coisa aí pra tapar a boca dela? – _perguntou o homem que a segurava –

_-Tenho um lenço aqui. – _disse outro e tirou um lenço preto do bolso –

-_Tu nem lenço trouxe? Bicho burro. _

_-Cala a boca._

_-Fica andando com o Tobi e fica burro assim._

_-Eu to aqui sabia?_

_-Quer ela ou não, Hidan?_

_-Deixa de ser chato, Deidara._

_-Ah, você também não, Sasori._

_-Amarra logo isso._

_-Se reclamar de novo, tu vai amarrar, Kakuzu._

Sakura arregalou os olhos, já tinha ouvido aqueles nomes em algum lugar. Mas estava muito assustada para se lembrar disso agora. O cara chamado Tobi se aproximou e entregou o lenço a Deidara, Sakura aproveitou que ele abaixou a guarda e tentou derrubá-lo de novo. Mas Deidara novamente se esquivou a derrubou Sakura no chão. Sakura se debateu e gritou o mais alto que podia.

-Socorro!Alguém me ajude!

_-Segurem ela!_

Sasori correu e segurou os braços de Sakura, Tobi aproveitou e amarrou o lenço na boca de Sakura. Hidan segurou as pernas dela, mas ela conseguiu tirar uma das pernas e tentou chutá-lo. Tobi segurou sua perna direita, mas ela ainda se debatia muito.

_-Caramba! Essa garota insiste! – _gritou Deidara nervoso -

_-Você não a ameaçou?! – _perguntou Sasori –

_-Claro que ameacei!_

_-Kakuzu! – _chamou Deidara -

_-Que é?_

_-Faz alguma coisa!_

_-Quatro caras perdendo de uma garota. – _se lamentou -

_-Mesmo sem os braços e as pernas ela se mexe muito!_

_-Hum..._

_-Anda logo, eu não tenho a noite toda!_

_-Quem disse que tu vai ser o primeiro a comer ela?_

_-Eu a peguei, então eu como primeiro!_

_-Faz ela desmaiar seu burro!_

_-Eu quero ouvir os gemidos dela!_

_-Anda logo Kakuzu! – _gritou Hidan impaciente –

_-Saco!_

Kakuzu se aproximou de Sakura, a olhava.

_-Deidara, cadê a faca?_

_-Tá no meu bolso, por quê?_

_-Imbecil, me dá ._

_-Imbecil é tu. – _estendeu a faca para Kakuzu –

Kakuzu se agachou em frente à Sakura e colocou a faca em seu pescoço. Sakura parou de se debater.

_-Se tu se mexer já sabe o que vai acontecer. – _colocou a faca mais perto do pescoço de Sakura –

Sakura sentiu uma mão abrir o botão de sua calça, olhou pra Deidara. Este tinha um sorriso de prazer nos lábios. Sakura sentiu nojo e deixou que as lágrimas descessem. Deidara abriu o zíper de sua própria calça e depois abriu o de Sakura. Ele ia puxar a calça dela, Sakura fechou os olhos, não queria vê-lo fazer aquilo. Sentiu a mão dele começar a puxar sua calça, mas de repente ela ouviu um barulho seguido de um som de um corpo caindo.

Abriu os olhos. Deidara estava no chão, inconsciente. Um cara estava parado em frente á ela. Sakura não conseguia ver seu rosto. Percebeu então que tinham afrouxado os braços e as pernas dela. Sakura livrou a perna que Tobi segurava e o chutou no rosto. Livrou sua outra perna e tentou chutar Hidan, mas este desviou. Kakuzu estava de pé, encarando o homem, tinha se esquecido dela. Sakura virou o corpo e o derrubou com as pernas. Sasori e Hidan a seguraram. Tobi se levantou e meteu o pé nas costas de Sakura que ficou sem ar.

_-Ah...!_

_-Sua... aquilo doeu!_

Sakura viu Tobi levantar o pé, fechou os olhos e se preparou para a dor. Mas não veio, Sakura abriu os olhos e viu Tobi e Kakuzu no chão, inconscientes. Sasori não a segurava mais, estava lutando com o seu salvador. Os dois saíram da escuridão e Sakura pôde ver quem era. Arregalou os olhos, era Sasuke. Sasori mandava chutes, socos e tentava derrubá-lo, mas Sasuke se defendia e desviava de todos facilmente. Sakura aproveitou e tentou se soltar, mas Hidan ficou em cima dela e segurou seus braços. Sakura o chutou na barriga, Hidan gemeu de dor, mas não a soltou. Olhou Sakura com raiva.

_-Desgraçada! – _levantou o punho –

De repente Sakura viu Sasuke chutar o rosto de Hidan, mas este se levantou rápido e partiu pra cima de Sasuke. Hidan levou o punho em direção a barriga de Sasuke, mas este já se preparava para se esquivar. Hidan sorriu, abaixou o punho e tentou chutar Sasuke, mas ele segurou sua perna. Hidan rapidamente mudou de golpe e acertou Sasuke com um soco no estômago.

-Ugh!

Sasuke caiu no chão, mas se levantou rápido. Massageou o estômago e olhou Hidan com raiva. Sasuke correu até ele, os dois voltaram a lutar. De repente Sasuke sentiu algo agarrar seu pé e caiu. Olhou para Deidara, este estava acordado e segurava o pé de dele com força.

_-Aproveita Hidan!_

Hidan se preparou para dar um chute no rosto de Sasuke, mas Sakura correu até os dois e deu um soco em Hidan. Sasuke aproveitou e chutou o rosto de Deidara que o largou. Hidan derrubou Sakura no chão usando suas pernas. Se levantou rapidamente e tentou golpeá-la, mas Sasuke deu uma cotovelada em seus pescoço. Hidan caiu no chão sem ar, Sasuke o surrou até Hidan não conseguir se levantar mais.

Sakura se levantou, suas costas doíam pela pisada que Tobi dera em suas costas. Finalmente desamarrou o lenço que tapava sua boca. Viu Sasuke se aproximar, seu coração começou a acelerar rapidamente. Sasuke parou na sua frente, ainda tinha um olhar frio e penetrante. Mas o que ele fazia ali? Como ele a encontrou? Tinha ouvido seus gritos, seus pedidos de socorro?

_- Você está bem?_

Sakura não esperava que ele fosse perguntar isso a ela.

_-S-sim._

_-Certeza?_

_-Certe... aii!_

Sakura sentiu uma pontada de dor muito forte em suas costas. Agachou-se um pouco, respirou fundo e voltou a olhar Sasuke. Ele matinha a mesma expressão despreocupada, parecia não ter se importado com sua dor. Sakura o olhou tristemente.

_-Já vi que não tem. – _disse indiferente -

_-Como você me achou?_

_-Ouvi seus gritos._

_-Você tava por perto?_

_-Uhum._

Sasuke virou as costas a Sakura e caminhou para fora do beco, Sakura fez o mesmo.

_-É sua? – _perguntou -

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, ele segurava sua mala preta. Ela tinha até se esquecido dela.

_-É sim, obrigada. – _pegou a mala -

Sakura procurou sua bolsa e a viu no chão, quando se abaixou pra pegar suas costas doeram novamente.

_-Ai! – _fechou os olhos –

Sasuke a olhou indiferente. Sakura se levantou devagar, Sasuke andou até ela.

_-Consegue ir sozinha?_

_-Consigo._

_-Vá a enfermaria quando voltar pra escola. _

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Como ele sabia que ela estava voltando para a escola? Ela nunca disse nada e ele não sabe onde ela mora, ou sabe?

_-Tchau._

Sasuke se virou e foi andando, Sakura o olhava. Sasuke parou e virou apenas a cabeça para Sakura.

_-Seu zíper ainda ta aberto. _

Sakura olhou para sua calça e ficou vermelha ao ver o zíper aberto, mostrando um pouco de sua calcinha. Sakura se virou e fechou o zíper. Quando se virou novamente Sasuke já tinha ido embora. Muitas perguntas entravam em sua cabeça, todas sobre Sasuke. Queria saber quem era Sasuke Uchiha, queria conhecê-lo de verdade. Olhou para a lua, ainda brilhava muito. Mas agora havia várias estrelas no céu. Sakura se ajeitou e foi embora também, apenas com a lua e as estrelas a acompanhando naquela noite.

**Desculpem pela demora!Não costumo demorar tanto assim, mas de qualquer forma o capítulo tá aí. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e até o próximo! o/**

**Reviews!!Que é?Preciso aumentar meu ego, ando muito triste. *.***


	5. Escuridão

Sakura abriu a porta, todos os olhares que havia no quarto se voltaram pra ela. Por um momento ela hesitou. E se tivesse um machucado e não notara?Mesmo um mero corte seria notado e suspeitado por suas amigas. Fariam perguntas a ela e não saberia o que dizer, o que inventar, ela era uma péssima mentirosa. Ainda por cima estava assustada e confusa com o ocorrido. Deu um passo a frente e fechou a porta calmamente. Evitou olhá-las nos olhos. As pessoas podiam ver a verdade por trás de seus olhos. Aquilo era uma tremenda desvantagem pessoal. Sakura se dirigiu ao banheiro, abriu a porta e se olhou no espelho. Estava meio pálida e um pouco descabelada. Analisou o rosto, os braços, as pernas, tudo. Não havia nenhum sinal de algum hematoma. Procurou algum rasgo na roupa. Nada, nem mesmo uma sujeirinha. Pensou em tomar um banho. Seria uma ótima idéia, mas levantaria suspeitas. Se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Abriu a torneira lavou o rosto. Em seguida pegou um pente e ajeitou o cabelo. Parecia um pouco melhor. Respirou fundo por alguns segundos e abriu a porta. Pegou sua camisola dentro da mala e se vestiu. Sentou na cama e olhou para a Televisão ao seu lado. Sakura olhou meio confusa, elas tinham uma televisão no quarto?

_-Ei, Sakura. Você ta bem?_

Sakura se virou para Tenten. Ela e as outras a olhavam. Sakura tentou não encará-las e pensou em algo que pudesse dizer para desviar aquele clima de mistério adolescente que se infiltrara no quarto.

-_Nós tínhamos uma TV?_

-_Sim._ – respondeu Ino – _E ainda temos. Por quê?_

- _Eu não tinha..._

-_Ino, você é idiota? _– perguntou Tenten olhando-a reprovadoramente –

-_O que foi que eu disse?_ – perguntou confusa –

-_Sakura._ – se virou pra Sakura, ignorando Ino – _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

-_Que tipo de coisa?_ – se fez de boba –

-_Sei lá. Algo entre você e sua mãe ou...não sei._

-_Eu demorei pra voltar?_

-_Um pouco._

-_Olha, não precisa...não precisam ficar preocupadas comigo. Deu tudo certo com minha mãe e..._

-_Você chegou aqui pálida._

-_Você também ficaria pálida se..._

-_Se...?_

Sakura, pela primeira vez, entendeu como viam a verdade em seus olhos e como poderia impedir isso. Ao invés de contar mentiras, contaria o que poderia da verdade. Porque, sempre que ela mentia, imagens passavam de sua cabeça para seus olhos. Era assim que as pessoas viam. Ela só tinha que omitir e trocar a verdade pela mentira. Mas não a verdadeira verdade. Assim as imagens que passariam em sua cabeça não seriam verdade, e ela teria confiança e não entregaria de bandeja o que se passava realmente em sua cabeça. Aquilo parecia muito confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo claro. Mas ela não tinha certeza de que daria certo, pelo menos não sempre. Teria de arriscar.

-_Se...?_ –Tenten perguntou novamente –

Sakura olhou firme em seus olhos e procurou uma verdade que podia ser usada. Rapidamente localizou em sua memória.

-_Se a sua mãe a ameaçasse de tirar sua mesada._

Sakura se arrependeu do que dissera. Que diabos de desculpa era aquela? Não que fora tão ruim, mas poderia ter sido melhor. Sakura tentou permanecer seu olhar firme para Tenten. Tentou não imaginar a verdade para que ela ou as outras pudesse ver. Rezou mentalmente para que engolissem aquela desculpa, só dessa vez. Ela estava um pouco assustada, confusa e queria tomar um banho. Só de pensar naqueles homens nojentos tocando-a, dava vontade de vomitar, de entrar no chuveiro e tomar todos os tipos de banhos que a desinfetassem de bactérias imaginárias. Sakura sentiu Tenten tentando ver a verdade em seus olhos. Como se todos soubessem o segredo pra descobrir se ela estava mentindo ou não.

-_Nossa, não acredito que sua mãe disse isso!_ – Tenten exclamou numa mistura de surpresa e indignação –

Sakura abriu a boca surpresa. Tinha dado uma das desculpas mais imbecis do mundo e acreditaram nela! Era como ganhar um Oscar de melhor atriz ou, melhor mentirosa. Tinha se safado facilmente.

_-Sua mãe é cruel! – _exclamou Ino, parecendo surpresa e indignada também –

As duas correram até a cama de Sakura e começaram a fazer milhares de perguntas sem parar. Sakura ainda custava a acreditar que dera certo. Nem ouvia as vozes delas. Quando se convenceu, olhou para as duas e tapou os ouvidos imediatamente. Elas já estavam praticamente gritando perguntas sem parar. Sakura não conseguia responder as perguntas, se sentiu pressionada e condenada a dormir muito tarde. Aquela seria uma noite longa.

_-Caladas!!!_

Sakura estremeceu ao ouvir o grito de Temari. Todas olharam para ela surpresas.

_-Eu estou tentando ouvir o que a TV tem a dizer pra mim! – _gritou irritada –

Tenten e Ino recuaram de volta para suas camas em silêncio. Hinata massageava os ouvidos e Sakura resolveu ver TV também. O sono logo atacou Sakura, que se rendeu de imediato e deitou em seu travesseiro. Todas ainda faziam silêncio, só o barulho irritante de algum personagem de desenho animado enchia o quarto de uma espécie de alegria indesejada e irritante. Apesar disso, Sakura sentiu que a vontade de fechar os olhos aumentava e o som da TV ia sumindo aos poucos. Sakura finalmente fechou seus olhos e dormiu logo em seguida.

Hinata olhou para Sakura. Ela estava deitada, dormindo. Parecia um pouco exausta. Se levantou, caminhou até sua cama, pegou o edredom e cobriu-a. Tirou seu cabelo do rosto e viu que Sakura estava meio ruborizada. Estaria sonhando com algo? Hinata voltou para sua cama e pegou um livro. Por algum motivo ela adorava romances policiais. E, particularmente, aquele era muito bom. Não conte a ninguém de Harlan Coben. Ainda estava no início, mas já tinha milhares de perguntas sobre a história que rondavam sua cabeça.

Tenten olhou para Sakura, ela já estava dormindo. Olhou para Ino e ficou surpresa ao vê-la concentrada na TV. Ela nunca vira Ino tão concentrada daquele jeito. Mesmo com uma TV ou um esmalte, Ino não se concentrava tanto numa coisa. E mais, ela estava vendo desenho. Talvez ela entendesse se Ino estivesse vendo um comercial de uma nova linha de produtos de beleza ou coisa do tipo, mas ela estava vendo desenho. Parecia que ninguém tinha consciência de como aquilo era raro e sem sentido. Tenten olhou Hinata. Ela estava sentada na cama lendo um livro. Tenten se levantou e foi até a cama dela. Sentou ao lado de Hinata que não se virou para olhá-la. Continuava concentrada no livro.

_-Que livro é esse? – _perguntou curiosa -

_-Não conte a ninguém de Harlan Coben._

_-Qual o tema?_

_-Romance policial. Gosta?_

_-Gosto._

_-Então acho que vai gostar desse aqui._

_- Qual é a história?_

_-É sobre um casal que comemorava o aniversário de seu primeiro beijo, mas de repente sofreram um ataque. O homem foi golpeado e caiu no lago, inconsciente. A mulher dele foi raptada e brutalmente assassinada por um serial killer. O homem sobreviveu, mas depois de oito anos, com o caso já resolvido e o assassino condenado, o caso volta á tona quando a polícia encontra dois corpos enterrados perto do local do crime. Eles suspeitam do homem e ele começa a receber e-mails misteriosos, supostamente de sua mulher. Então surgem várias perguntas. Talvez a mulher dele esteja viva, e ele e várias pessoas passam a buscar a resposta, a verdade._

_-Parece legal._

_-Por enquanto estou gostando._

_-Quando acabar de ler me empresta?_

_-Claro._

Tenten deixou escapar um bocejo. Não sentia sono e nem cansaço, mas tinha vontade de deitar-se.

_-Acho melhor eu ir dormir agora._

_-Tá._

_-Boa noite, Hina._

_-Boa noite._

Tenten se levantou e deitou na cama. Se cobriu e ficou encarando o teto, esperando o sono chegar. Alguns minutos depois ela dormiu. Tenten e Temari continuavam vidradas na TV. Hinata mal piscava enquanto lia, parecia que ela iria devorar o livro com os olhos. Apesar disso, ela tinha um semblante calmo, tranqüilo.

O tempo passou e Hinata sentiu seus olhos arderem. Era a sua vez de dormir, mas queria muito continuar a ler. Continuou e o sono insistiu. Não consegui mais abrir os olhos direito. Hinata colocou o livro na cabeceira ao lado da cama e puxou o cobertor. Deitou e sentiu que algo nela a agradecia por fechar os olhos. Dormiu bem rápido, quase na mesma hora que fechara os olhos.

Temari olhou para as meninas. Todas estavam dormindo. Temari deu um longo bocejo e se deitou. Não iria lutar contra o sono. Antes do dormir olhou para Ino, ainda vidrada na TV.

_-Eu vou dormir viu?_

_-Tá._

-_Vê se dorme logo também. Amanhã temos aula, atividade..._

-_Gatinhos._ – Ino sorriu, um sorriso safado –

_-Vai dormir pervertida_.

_-Eu não sou pervertida!_

Tarde demais. Temari roncava baixinho. Ino se sentiu ignorada e se conteve para não tacar um travesseiro em Temari. Olhou para a TV, o sono parecia não ter chegado nela ainda. Mais algum tempo se passou. Ino sentiu dificuldades para manter os olhos abertos. Mas lutou contra o sono. Mas não dava, era mais forte que ela. Ino se levantou e desligou a TV. Voltou para sua cama as cegas no escuro.

_-Credo, que escuridão. Parece até que a lua sumiu._

Ino se deitou e fechou os olhos. Demorou um pouco, mas logo ela também se rendeu e dormiu.

A lua saiu detrás de uma nuvem e voltou a iluminar o céu juntamente com as estrelas. A cortina da janela do quarto das meninas estava aberta. Revelando a noite brilhante e ao mesmo tempo escura.

**GENTEEEE!!DESCULPA A DEMORAA!E DESCULPEM PELO CAPÍTULO CURTO!**

**Eu tava aproveitando o Natal e o Ano Novo. Ah, que mentira, eu tava era curtindo meu MP6 novinho em folha e lendo um livro do Harlan Coben, Não conte a ninguém. Alguém já leu? Olhem, eu recomendo esse livro pra quem gosta de um bom romance policial. Tive que colocar ele na fic. Senti falta de ar depois que terminei de ler e também uma súbita vontade de chorar de felicidade e tristeza. **

**Não se assustem, acho que vocês não vão ficar com falta de ar também!Eu sou meio sensível. n.n É muito bom! Logo abaixo está a sinopse pra quem estiver interessado na história. Eu recomendo! \o/ Reviews também são recomendadas por mim!São uma ótima fonte de orgulho!**

**Não conte a ninguém, de Harlan Coben.**

**Há oito anos, enquanto comemoravam o aniversário de seu primeiro beijo, o Dr. David Beck e sua esposa, Elizabeth, sofreram um terrível ataque. Ele foi golpeado e caiu no lago, inconsciente. Ela foi raptada e brutalmente assassinada por um serial killer.**

**O caso volta á tona quando a polícia encontra dois corpos enterrados perto do local do crime, junto com o taco de beisebol usado para nocautear David. Ao mesmo tempo, o médico recebe um misterioso e-mail, que, aparentemente, só pode ter sido enviado por sua esposa.**

**Esses novos fatos fazer ressurgir inúmeras perguntas sem resposta: Como David conseguiu sair do lago? Elizabeth está viva? E, se estiver, e quem era o corpo enterrado oito anos antes? Por que ela demorou tanto para entrar em contato com o marido?**

**Na mira do FBI como principal suspeito da morte da esposa e caçado por um perigosíssimo assassino de aluguel, David Beck contará apenas com o apoio de sua melhor amiga, a modelo, Shauna, da célebre advogada Hester Crimstein e de um traficante de drogas para descobrir toda a verdade o provar sua inocência.**

_**Não conte a ninguém **_**foi o livro mais aclamado e 2001, indicado para diversos prêmios, entre eles Edgar, Anthony, Mecavity, Nero e Barry. Em 2006 foi adaptado para o cinema numa produção francesa e vencedora que quatro Cesars (o Oscar francês), inclusive de melhor ator e diretor.**

**Nota: Mais de 40 milhões de livro vendidos em todo o mundo.**

**Nota sobre o autor: Os livros de Coben já foram traduzidos para mais de 20 línguas. Atualmente o autor vive com a mulher e os quatro filhos(**_**caramba**_**) em Nova Jersey. **

**Site: .com**

_**Nota da autora:**_** Eu já vivo com um bebê de dois anos que dá trabalho de dois, imagine quatro?Não quero mais nem de graça, muito obrigada. Isso porque eu não sou a mãe dele.**


	6. Darkshadows

Sasuke entrou no apartamento com um ar cansado. Naruto olhou pra trás e viu Sasuke indo em direção a cozinha. Depois que Sasuke voltou para a sala, percebeu que todos assistiam TV. Estavam todos muito quietos, até demais.

-_Quem morreu?_

_-A pergunta é quem não morreu._ – disse Shikamaru sem se virar para olhar Sasuke –

-_Itachi ligou._ – disse Naruto sério –

-_Pra quê?_ – perguntou Sasuke -

-_Ele não disse, mas... ele me mandou dizer pra que você ligasse assim que chegar aqui se não..._

-_Se não...?_

- _Bem...ele não continuou_. – Naruto se virou para olhar Sasuke – _O que você fez?_

-_Nada importante._

-_Sasuke é sério, ele fez uma ameaça. Ele não vai nos poupar só porque vocês dois são irmãos._

-_Sei disso._

-_Você fez merda, não fez?_

_-Depende do ponto de vista dele._

-_Liga logo pra ele antes que nós..._

-_Quem fez merda fui eu._

Naruto olhou Sasuke sério. Sasuke fez o mesmo.

_-Eu pago pelos meus erros, não vocês._

-_Não é assim que as coisas funcionam._

-_Mas é assim que vão funcionar a partir de agora._

Sasuke deu as costas a Naruto, pegou o telefone e discou o número de Itachi rapidamente. Depois de alguns segundos teve resposta.

-_Alô?_

-_Que é?_

-_Ora, ora...se não é meu irmãozinho absurdamente tolo._

_-Me poupe e desembucha logo._

-_Que impaciência...você vai ter um encontro daqui a pouco, é?_

-_Cala a boca e fala._

_-Sasuke, Sasuke... fiquei sabendo que vocês deram uma paradinha nos negócios._

_-Eu mandei eles darem um tempo, a culpa é minha._

_-Relaxe irmãozinho, não foi só por isso que eu te liguei cinco vezes a cada dia da semana passada... e não foi pra discutirmos só isso que você evitou meus telefonemas, não é mesmo?_

_-... esse "só"...quer dizer que tem outro motivo?_

_-Tem._

_-Eu não evitei seus telefonemas._

_-Nós dois pensamos do mesmo jeito Sasuke, não tente me fazer de idiota._

_-Não estou te fazendo de idiota, agora continue._

_-Com prazer...Sasuke...se você e sua gangue não voltarem a ativa amanhã...não voltaram nunca mais, entendeu?_

_-Claro._

_-Um cão é mais leal que você, sabia?_

_-Então ponha um cão no meu lugar e veja se ele consegue te dar mais de trezentos e cinqüenta reais por dia._

_-He...tem razão._

_-E quando eu não tenho?_

_-Certo, primeiro problema resolvido, agora..._

_-..._

_-Também fiquei sabendo que você se encontrou com a minha gangue hoje à noite a poucas horas._

_-Hum._

_-Estavam prestes a estuprar uma garota, não foi?_

_-E daí?_

_-E daí que você não deixou. Era sua namorada que eles estavam tentando comer, Sasuke?_

_-Não tenho namorada._

_-Você espancou todos eles, mas foi porque você pegou alguém desprevenido. Você não é mais forte que todos eles juntos. _

_-Acho melhor você rever seus conceitos sobre sua gangue._

_-Ainda está sentindo dor, irmãozinho? Como se sente sabendo que sua namorada teve que te ajudar? Vocês saíram meio feridos, não é?_

_-Não tive nenhum corte e não quebrei nada. Sua gangue só é boa quando andam armados._

_-Sua namorada luta bem, pelo que sei. Andou ensinando alguns golpes pra ela?_

_-Já disse que não tenho namorada._

_-Se você atrapalhar de novo Sasuke..._

_-Já sei._

_-Ótimo._

_-Com uma condição._

_-Você não está em posição de fazer acordos. Você me deve cinco milhões, lembra? _

_-Lembro._

_-E até que você me devolva o dinheiro que usei em seu benefício, eu continuarei tendo sua vida em minhas mãos._

_-Até que eu faça dezoito anos você ainda terá minha vida em suas mãos._

_-Que bom que você sabe..._

_-Mas eu só concordei com isso se você não atrapalhasse meu futuro._

_-Você tem muitos futuros Sasuke._

_-O futuro que eu quero não é o crime Itachi. Se você atrapalhar irá ter que arranjar um cão pra pagar o resto da sua dívida. Eu estou em condições de pedir... não, exigir que você siga um outro acordo._

_-Tsc...você é mais esperto do que deveria ser. Muito bem, diga._

-_Quero que sua gangue fique longe do nosso território. Foi por isso que eu não deixei estuprarem a garota. Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem com quem quiserem, eu não ligo. Mas tem que ser longe da nossa área._

_-Certo...não acontecerá de novo, mas isso vai depender da sua obediência. _

_-Não sou seu escravo Itachi. Você pode ter e controlar minha vida, mas a minha liberdade você não controla._

Sasuke desligou o telefone com raiva. Todos se viraram pra ele.

_-E aí?_ – perguntou Neji –

-_Já resolvi._

-_Não foi o que pareceu_. – disse Gaara –

-_Nada do que eu faço é o que parece_.

-_Afinal, o que foi que você fez?_ – perguntou Kiba -

-_Não interessa. _

_-Tudo o que cada um de nós faz afeta todo o grupo! _– disse Naruto irritado–

-_Hum..._

Todos ficaram em silêncio esperando uma resposta. Sasuke se sentia pressionado. Por sua gangue, por seu irmão, pela escola e por aquela garota estúpida que ele nem conhecia direito e nem sabia por que a salvara.

-_Só dei uma de herói._

-_Como assim?_ – perguntou Naruto, parecendo interessado –

-_Eu achei a gangue do Itachi no nosso território._

-O que diabos eles vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou Kiba meio nervoso -

-_Não sei...mas...ou vieram se divertir ou estão nos espiando._

-_O que quer dizer?_ – perguntou Shikamaru –

-_Eles tentaram estuprar uma garota._

-_Novidade..._ – disse Naruto entediado –

-_E eu não deixei._

_- Quê?Por quê?!Você ficou maluco?Itachi podia ter nos fritado por causa disso! _– gritou Kiba -

_-Eles estavam no nosso território. Aqui eles não têm o direito nem de matar uma formiga._

-_Não sei se foi uma boa idéia_... – bocejou Shikamaru –

_-Escutem aqui, eu já resolvi o problema. Não corremos perigo e a Akatsuki não vai mais aparecer por aqui tão cedo. Assunto encerrado._

Sasuke percebeu que Naruto ia dizer alguma coisa.

_-E não quero mais nenhum pio sobre assunto, Naruto._

_-Mas...!_

Sasuke saiu da sala, indo até seu quarto. Voltou com uma lata de spray na mão. Ele olhou pra Naruto com raiva e jogou a lata bem no meio do rosto do mesmo. Naruto colocou as duas mãos no rosto e abafou uma exclamação de dor.

_-Você é surdo, imbecil?_

_-Quem você pensa que é pra jogar uma lata de spray na minha cara?!!_ – gritou Naruto com raiva –

-_Naruto...-_ chamou Shikamaru –

-_Que é?!_

-_Ele é o nosso líder, idiota._

-_E daí?!_

-_E daí que ele manda na gente, bobão._ – disse Kiba –

-_Grande coisa!Se Sasuke morresse eu seria o próximo a liderar vocês._

-_Enquanto todos, menos eu, não morrerem, você não será líder._

-_Mas pelo menos eu posso bater em você, né Shikamaru?!!_

-_Tenta pra você ver estrelas até mesmo depois de morrer._

-_Ora seu...!_

-_Naruto_! – gritou Sasuke –

-_Que é?Eu to ocupado!_

-_Não está não!Pelo menos até agora._

-_Hein?_

_-Enquanto eu passeava, notei que já tinham pintado maior parte da "marcação" do nosso território_.

-_E daí?_

-_Vai lá marcar de novo._

-_Por que eu?!_

_-Por que você desobedeceu minhas ordens._

-_Ah...!_

_-E só volte quando tiver terminado, se não nem precisa voltar._

-_Grrrr..._

Naruto pegou a latinha com violência e saiu resmungando, batendo a porta com força. Sasuke riu.

_- He._

-_Qual é a graça?_ – perguntou Neji –

-_Eu não disse que ele tinha que ir agora. _

-_Ha há, nossa Sasuke, você é cruel. Ele vai passar a madrugada trabalhando a toa_. – sorriu Shikamaru –

-_Nossa, que imbecil. Será que ele vai se tocar?_ – perguntou Kiba rindo –

-_Pouco provável_. – respondeu Sasuke –

-_Quando ele voltar, eu vou contar pra ele e rir mais ainda da cara de burro que ele vai fazer._

-_Ele vai dormir durante as aulas..._ – comentou Shikamaru entediado –

- _Ele podia fazer isso depois da escola... mas acho que ele quis esfriar a cabeça_. – disse Kiba –

-_Vou dormir_. – disse Sasuke – _Ah é..._

_- O quê_? – perguntou Shikamaru –

-_Naruto sabe escrever Darkshadows?_

-Não faço idéia.

-_Se ele escrever o nome da nossa gangue errado ele vai pintar as paredes e fazer tudo de novo_. – disse Sasuke sério -

-_He...esse idiota tá ferrado._ – riu Kiba –

Sasuke fechou a porta do corredor. Os outros voltaram sua atenção a TV. Aquela madrugada seria longa para Naruto. E talvez para Sasuke também.

**Tá aí mais um capítulo. Agüentem aí gente! Só mais um pouco pra a coisa começar a esquentar de verdade! Tô me remoendo aqui. Queria que meus pensamentos escrevessem por mim, aí seria mais fácil explodir toda a emoção e ansiedade de uma vez. *.* Isso porque eu sou uma pessoa muito paciente. ¬¬**

**Por que eu vivo pedindo reviews? Ué, as pessoas podem se esquecer de mandar ou ficar de saco cheio de eu tanto pedir e mandar só de raiva. Já ta enchendo meu próprio Saco ficar pedindo, me faz parecer chata ou exigente demais. n.n Por isso, pra que ninguém esqueça:**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Lábios

-Entenderam? – perguntou Kurenai se virando –

Todos permaneceram em silêncio. Sakura já estava ficando cansada de olhar para o quadro. Naruto babava descontroladamente em seu caderno. Kurenai olhou para ele nada contente.

-Senhor Uzumaki! – chamou irritada –

Naruto nem sequer se mexeu. Shikamaru olhava as nuvens pela janela, então percebeu estar sendo observado, abaixou o olhar e viu que era Sasuke quem o olhava. Sasuke apontou para Naruto e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Shikamaru olhou para Kurenai, ela ainda esperava Naruto acordar.

-Alguém por favor acorde esse garoto. – pediu Kurenai se virando de volta para o quadro –

Shikamaru aproveitou que Kurenai se virara e chutou Naruto com força.

-Aiii, ai ai ai!!!! – gritou Naruto – Quem foi o imbecil que me chutou na bunda??!!!!

Naruto olhou para Shikamaru.

-Foi você não foi?!!

-Eu só cumpri ordens.

-Sasuke!!!

Sasuke estava olhando pra frente, ignorando Naruto.

-Sasuke, eu falei com você!!

Sasuke se virou para Naruto.

-Hun?

-Aaah, maldito, você tava me ignorando é?!!

-Senhor Uzumaki!!!

-Que é?!!Não tá vendo que eu tô ocupa...do.

Naruto se virou pra trás e percebera que gritara com sua professora. Naruto se virou pra frente e se sentou, abaixando a cabeça.

-O senhor já dormiu demais! Diretoria agora!

-Quêêê?!! Mas professora, me chutaram!

-Eu não sou professora de terceira série! E você bem que mereceu!

A sala inteira deu risinhos baixos. Kiba ria com gosto. Naruto o fuzilou com os olhos, mas não obteve resultado. Naruto jogou seu caderno babado dentro da mochila e foi em direção a porta. Abriu-a porém não a fechou. Kurenai fitou a porta aberta com raiva.

-Ele não vai pra lá, né? – perguntou Gaara –

-Não. – respondeu Sasuke –

-Vai passar direto. – falou Kiba –

Logo o sinal tocou, anunciando o intervalo. Todos começaram a guardar o material o mais depressa possível.

-Também amo vocês. – disse Kurenai guardando seu material -

Naruto foi até a lanchonete, comprou cinco pães de batata, uma garrafinha de coca e se sentou na primeira mesa que viu. Mal se sentou quando ouviu gritos femininos que chamaram sua atenção. Olhou para trás e viu um monte de garotas ao redor de alguém. Elas sacudiam papéis, gritavam e se empurravam. Naruto percebeu que algumas pessoas entre as garotas empurravam no sentido contrário. Olhou com mais atenção e viu Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara e Kiba tentando sair daquela onda de garotas que crescia cada vez mais.

-_Ele conseguiu juntar tudo isso em apenas um dia e meio de aula_... – falou Naruto impressionado -

-_Ai, que saco_. – disse Shikamaru se sentando –

-_Nem vi vocês saindo..._ – disse Naruto –

-_Todo ano é isso._ –falou Neji com desagrado –

-_E agora vai ser todo o dia._ – disse Gaara, tirando um papelzinho do cabelo –

-_Affe, conseguimos espantar tudo quanto é gente, menos garotas._ – falou Kiba irritado -

-_Ah, vejam pelo lado bom._ – disse Naruto –

-_Qual?_ – perguntaram todos em uníssono –

-_Nós não temos o mesmo azar que o Sasuke._

-_É...tem razão. _– falou Shikamaru –

-_O Sasuke deve estar com falta de ar agora._ – disse Kiba olhando para o bando de garotas furiosas –

-_Tem algo errado ali._ – falou Gaara –

-_O quê?_ – perguntou Naruto –

-_Elas não estão mais se atropelando._ – falou Shikamaru –

-_Sasuke conseguiu fugir sem ser visto?_ – perguntou Naruto –

-_É o que parece._ – respondeu Neji –

-Gente.

-Ué, quem disse isso? – perguntou Naruto –

-Aqui embaixo imbecil!

Todos olharam debaixo da mesa. Naruto conteve um sorriso ao ver Sasuke sentado no chão com vários papeizinhos grudados por todo seu corpo, até mesmo no cabelo.

-_Uaaahh eu não aguento! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Ai ai! Tá doendo! Ahá ha ha ha!!_ – disse Naruto em meio a risdas -

-_Infeliz..._ – disse Sasuke irritado, tirando os papéis que estavam grudados em seu cabelo –

-_He he, se você não fosse me matar eu colocava isso no Orkut._ – disse Kiba, rindo também –

-_É...esse ano ta pior que o outro..._ – falou Shikamaru, contendo um sorrindo –

-_Putz, você é sempre tão sério que te ver coberto de papel colorido acaba sendo hilário._ – disse Neji com um meio sorriso –

-_Olha quem fala._ – falou Sasuke -

-_Puxa, por essa eu não esperava... nem você né, Sasuke?_ – perguntou Gaara tentando não sorrir demais –

-_Que decepção...até você_. – disse Sasuke irritado, tirando alguns papéis de trás do pescoço –

-_He...e aí chefe? O que você quer que agente faça por vossa senhoria?_ – perguntou Shikamaru debochado –

-_Preciso mesmo responder?_ - perguntou irritado –

-_Acho que não._ – respondeu Kiba –

-_Ai... ai...ta... parei..._ – riu Naruto – _O que agente faz pra tirar você daqui?_

-_Ou o que agente faz pra tirar elas daqui? _– perguntou Shikamaru –

-_Não tenho idéia_. – disse Kiba –

-_Vocês vão me pagar por isso..._ – disse Sasuke, verificando se tinha outro papel grudado nele –

-_Que é?Nós estamos tentando te ajudar_. – falou Kiba, sorrindo -

-_Sei._ – disse Sasuke olhando de um lado pro outro –

-_Você ta... procurando alguém?_ - perguntou Shikamaru –

-_Claro. Vocês não vão nem pensar numa solução só de sacanagem._

_-É que essa é uma oportunidade única. _- riu Naruto –

Sasuke ignorou Naruto e continuou a olhar ao redor. Os rapazes sorriam e riam baixinho. Até que Naruto parou ao avistar um grupo de garotas vindo na direção deles. Mas não foi somente ele, a maioria dos garotos olhavam para aquele grupo.

-_Gente...é impressão minha ou estamos sendo observadas?_ – perguntou Tenten –

-_Eu acho que não é impressão, não... –_ falou Sakura –

-_Ué, o que é que deu nesses garotos?_ – perguntou Temari –

-_É, foi só chegarmos na praça de alimentação que eles começaram a olhar._ - disse Ino –

-_Estranho..._ – comentou Hinata –

Sakura olhou ao longe e viu que ela iria passar bem ao lado da mesa do grupo de Sasuke.

-_Gente...eu não quero ir por ali não_.d

-_Por quê? _– perguntou Ino –

-_Ah...é que...eu tenho que ir ao banheiro._

Ino olhou ao redor sem saber ao certo o que procurava. Então ela parou seu olhar em cinco garotos numa mesa.

-_Ei, Ino. O que é que você tanto olha?_ – perguntou Tenten –

Ino puxou Tenten pelo pescoço com seu braço e a fez olhar na mesma direção que ela.

-_Você ta vendo o que eu to vendo?_ – perguntou Ino –

-_Tô, sim. _– respondeu Tenten –

-_Ei, do que é que vocês... _– começou Temari –

-_Temari, vem cá._ – pediu Tenten puxando-a pelo braço –

-_Delicada você, hein, Ten..._

-_Viu?_ – perguntou Tenten –

-_Vi...vi e gostei._

-_Vamos passar bem na frente deles?_ – perguntou Tenten –

-_Vamos é parar na frente deles._ – disse Ino, decidida –

-_Eu to com ela._ – disse Temari –

-_É, não custa nada, vamos_. – falou Tenten -

-_Ei, vocês deixaram nós duas falando sozinhas aqui._ – reclamou Sakura –

-_Querida, você vai ter de ir ao banheiro depois._ – falou Ino -

-_Ué, por quê?_ – perguntou Sakura –

-_Porque nós temos um compromisso de ultima hora._ – disse Tenten –

-_Que compromisso?_ – perguntou Hinata -

-_Ah, vocês já vão ver._ – disse Temari –

Hinata e Sakura seguiram as três. Sakura percebeu que elas ainda estavam indo mesma direção de antes. Sakura parou e se virou, mas quando ia começar a andar, sentiu seu braço sendo puxado.

-_Não, Ino, não!Por favor!_ – pediu Sakura –

-_Se você continuar fazendo escândalo perto deles nós vamos espantá-los!_ – reclamou Ino –

-_Então me solta._ – exigiu Sakura –

-_Tá, brincando? Não te solto mesmo. Amigas tem que compartilhar quase todos os bons e maus momentos, juntas. Ainda mais numa hora como essa._

-_Ah ta, agora você quer compartilhar sentimentos._ – reclamou Sakura –

-_Ah, vamos. Vai ser legal._ – disse Tenten -

-_Legal? Qual é, a Hinata ta ficando cada vez mais vermelha._

-_Isso passa._ – falou Temari –

-_Olhem, nós estamos chegando perto._ – avisou Ino – _Vocês vão ficar com cara de palhaças se continuarem._

-_O que seria bem injusto, porque as palhaças aqui são vocês três._ – revidou Sakura –

Sakura viu que estava cada vez mais perto. Tentou pensar em algo rápido e conseguiu pensar em um plano.

-_Certo, eu vou._ – disse Sakura –

-_Isso, garota!_ – falou Ino -

-_Ah, Sakura, mas o que..._

Sakura chegou perto de Hinata e cochichou em seu ouvido:

-_Vamos andar na frente delas. Nós vamos passar direto e elas não vão correr atrás da gente, porque já terão parado na frente dos garotos até lá._

-_Certo._ – falou Hinata –

As duas aceleraram o passo e ficaram na frente da garotas. Só então Sakura percebeu que Sasuke não estava lá. Que seja, ela não ia ficar de jeito nenhum. Mas, mesmo assim, seu coração ia acelerando cada vez mais. Foi chegando cada vez mais perto. Quando estava passando bem no meio da mesa, sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço com força e a puxar pra baixo.

Naruto olhava para as duas garotas que se aproximavam mais á frente. Quando elas chegaram perto deles, Naruto só conseguiu ver uma mão puxando a garota pra baixo da mesa. Os outros também viram o que aconteceu.

-_Sasuke, o que diabos você ta pensando em fazer?_ – perguntou Naruto para si mesmo, bem baixinho –

-_Cara, e agora?_ – cochichou Kiba para os outros –

-_Parece que ninguém viu._ – disse Shikamaru –

-_Ninguém além das garotas que estão vindo._ – falou Neji –

-_Legal o que agente faz agora?_ – perguntou Gaara –

-_Gaara, fecha a roda da mesa pra ninguém ver os dois._ – disse Neji –

-_Ta._

Gaara entrou na frente da garota de olhos perolados, ficando de costas pra ela. Shikamaru fez o mesmo e ficou ao lado de Gaara. Todos se ajeitaram de modo que, nem quem estava perto pudesse ver alguém debaixo da mesa. Neji olha para o lado sério. Gaara e Shikamaru fingiam que não havia ninguém atrás deles. Kiba e Naruto se entreolharam. O que iriam dizer?

Sakura massageou seu cotovelo que batera no chão e percebeu que estava em cima das pernas de alguém. Sakura não ousou se mexer.

-Ah...oi.

Sakura ficou surpresa e nervosa ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke. Imediatamente ela se ergueu com seus braços e levantou a cabeça para olhar, Sasuke. Sakura, sentiu seu coração bater forte. Tinha uma sensação muito boa. Sentia-se tão maravilhosamente bem e apaixonada. Apaixonada? Sakura acordou de seu novo transe e percebeu que ela estava encostando seus lábios nos lábios de Sasuke. Sakura não conseguia se mexer de puro nervosismo. Sakura notou que Sasuke parecia surpreso e desconcertado. Sakura conseguiu reunir forças e se afastou de Sasuke.

-Ah...ah...d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-e-desculpas! E-e-e-e-eu sinto...

Sakura se pôs de joelhos de uma vez e sentiu uma dor forte na cabeça. Logo tudo escureceu. Sasuke segurou Sakura antes que ela caísse de cara no chão. Apoiou a garota em cima de suas pernas e a fitou irritado.

-Tapada desastrada.

-Ah... com licença. Eu não quero incomodar, mas a minha amiga ta aí debaixo da mesa de vocês. – falou Ino confusa –

-É... sabemos disso. – disse Naruto nervoso –

-Então será que dá pra... devolver ela pra gente? – perguntou Tenten –

-Ah eu...vou ver. Só um segundo.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e olhou debaixo da mesa. Sasuke estava de costas pra ele.

-Sasuke, será que dá pra você devolver a garota?! – pergunto Naruto irritado –

-Vão ter que esperar. – falou Sasuke -

-Por quê? Falando nisso, cadê a garota?

Sasuke se virou um pouco, mostrando a atual situação dos dois.

-Ah...ta... – disse Naruto –

Naruto tirou sua cabeça debaixo da mesa e fitou as garotas meio encabulado.

-Ah...bom , é que agora não dá.

-Como assim, não dá? – perguntou Temari nada satisfeita –

-É que a sua amiga...qual é nome dela?

-Sakura. – disse Ino irritada –

-Ah, pois é...a Sakura ta meio ocupada agora.

-Sasuke, não é? – perguntou Temari –

-Hein? – perguntou Naruto –

-O Sasuke está aí debaixo com ela, não está? – perguntou Tenten –

-É, está... – respondeu Naruto sem graça –

-Olha, nós sentimos muito por nosso amigo ter seqüestrado a amiga de vocês. Mas já que ele já fez isso, vocês terão de esperar até que eles resolvam seus assuntos inacabados, entenderam? – disse Kiba –

Naruto olhava para Kiba perplexo com o que ele dissera á elas. E todos os outros também.

-Você quer dizer que se quisermos nossa amiga de volta nesse instante... teremos que pegá-la a força? – perguntou Temari –

-Isso mesmo. – respondeu Kiba – E... ei... o que você...ai!!!!

Kiba dobrou seu corpo e apoiou a cabeça na mesa, escondendo sua expressão de dor.

-Ei, Kiba, o que foi? – perguntou Naruto –

-O desgraçado acertou meus documentos. – cochichou Kiba em meio a dor –

-Não acredito que ele socou...

-Não... – disse Kiba – Foi com meu tênis.

-Ai, isso deve ter doído mesmo. - riu Naruto –

-Desgraçado. – falou Kiba –

-Olhem, vocês não podem esperar só um pouco garotas? – perguntou Naruto -

-Não!!! – responderam todas em uníssono –

**Desculpem pela demora pra postar outro capítulo. Mas é que eu vou fazer 15 aninhos em março e eu e outras pessoas começamos a fazer tudo muito em cima da hora. Então eu vou demorar de novo pra postar mais outro capítulo. A coisa ta feia, to sem tempo mesmoooo. E minhas aulas vão voltar na quarta-feira ainda por cima. Não se preocupem, dia 21 de março voltará tudo ao normal.**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Continuem mandando reviews. Eu adoro ouvir (ou no caso, ler) o que vocês tem a dizer. E, desculpem de novo. É que eu também sinto agonia quando eu demoro a postar.**


	8. O Gato negro

Sakura foi abrindo os olhos, sua visão estava meio turva. Uma forte dor de cabeça a fez despertar melhor. Massageou a nuca, ainda tonta e com a visão meio turva. De repente ela se lembrou onde estava e com quem estava. Sakura percebeu que não estava no chão. Olhou para cima com receio e encontrou os olhos escuros e vazios de Sasuke.

_-Finalmente. – _disse Sasuke –

-_O... o que eu...nós...ah..._

_-O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?_

_-Ah... é, isso._

-_Não importa._

-_Como assim não importa?!!_

-_Fala baixo!_

-_Olha, eu tava seguindo minha vida até você me puxar pra debaixo de uma mesa!_

-_Dá pra ficar quieta?_

-_Não dá não, Sasuke!!_

Sem que pudesse perceber, Sakura sentiu sua boca ser tapada pela mão quente de Sasuke. Os dois se olharam novamente. Sasuke a olhou sério. Sakura queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

-_É o seguinte_. – começou Sasuke – _Estou sendo perseguido, meus amigos são uns idiotas e preciso da sua ajuda. Entendeu?_

-_Sim... e não._ – respondeu Sakura confusa –

Sasuke tirou sua mão da boca de Sakura e se aproximou das pernas de Gaara e Neji.

-_Olha ali._ – apontou Sasuke -

-_Não dá pra abrir as cortinas não?_

Sasuke revirou os olhos e empurrou as pernas de Gaara e Neji. Gaara bateu os pés no chão como protesto. Sakura se aproximou e olhou para onde Sasuke apontava. Um bando de garotas estavam paradas, procurando alguém.

-_Ah, entendi._ –disse Sakura – _Se é só isso então é moleza._

-_Espera._

-_Que foi?_

-_Antes, preciso lhe esclarecer umas coisas._

-_Ta bom..._ – disse Sakura estranhando Sasuke –

-_Depois que você sair daqui debaixo, esqueça quem eu sou, esqueça que nos falamos e o que aconteceu aqui._

-_Nada disso._

-_Como é?_

-_Cara nenhum manda numa relação comigo!_

-_Que relação?!_

-_Não importa. Mesmo que não exista algum tipo de relação, quem manda sou eu!_

-_Ninguém merece..._

-_Quem vai esclarecer algumas coisas aqui, sou eu._

-_TPM..._

-_Eu não to de TPM!_

-_Sei..._

-_Eu só to nervosa porque esse é meu segundo dia de aula e porque não é todo dia que o garoto mais gato da escola me puxa pra debaixo de uma mesa, me dá ordens sem condições e ainda dá uma de macho dominante!_

-_Hein?_

-_Eu disse, macho domi...!_

-_Garoto mais gato da escola?_

-_Ah, droga. Viu? Eu disse que eu tô nervosa._

-_Tsc, você também é uma delas._

-_Eu não saio correndo atrás de homem nenhum!_

-_Uhum._

-_Ai, seu monossílabo apático!_

-_Se eu sou monossílabo, como posso ser apático?_

_-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!_

_-Detesto atrapalhar a briga de casal de vocês, mas, eu to com garotas selvagens aqui em cima!_ – gritou Naruto –

-_Leva sua cara feia de volta pra superfície e se vira._ – mandou Sasuke –

-_Andem logo aí._ – disse Naruto irritado antes de tirar sua cabeça debaixo da mesa –

-_Nossa que cara chato... ei!Não somos um casal!_ – gritou Sakura com raiva -

-_Foco garota, foco._

-_Eu tô focada!_

-_Que saco..._

-_Você me puxou, agora agüenta._

-_Você não ia dizer alguma coisa chata?_

-_Ah, sim... ei!_

-_Foco._

-_Imbecil. O que eu ia dizer é... só te livro delas com uma condição._

-_Começou..._

-_Eu quero que você pare de me ignorar toda vez que me vê._

-_Impossível._

-_Eu quero pelo menos um bom dia, boa tarde, oi, sei lá!_

-_Sonha._

-_Então morra escondido aqui._

-_Então morra de vergonha quando eu contar que você me beijou._

_-O quê?!Mas foi um acidente que você causou!E não foi algo que possa se chamar de beijo!_

-_Minhas palavras não serão acidentais quando eu contar pra toda escola._

-_Você me parecia ser do tipo que se importa com a sua reputação._

-_Não ligo pro que pensam de mim._

_-Pode ser, mas saiba que você é um estrategista, trapaceiro, aproveitador!_

-_Não devia me julgar pelo modo que ajo e penso._

_-Pois eu acho que eu deveria._

_- Já que é pra julgar por primeira impressão... saiba que você é chata, escandalosa e convencida._

_-Ora seu...!_

_-E seu cabelo rosa faz meu olho doer._

_-Seu estúpido!Grosso, arrogante!_

_-Quanto mais rápido você me ajudar, mais rápido irá se livrar de mim._

-_Apodreça nas profundezas dessa mesa._

_-Tá legal._

-_Sério?Isso quer dizer que posso ir?_

_-A Sakura me bei...!!!!!_

Sakura pulou em cima de Sasuke antes que alguém pudesse ouvir, mas Sakura se jogou com muita força e os dois esbarraram nas cadeiras onde Neji e Gaara estavam sentados, derrubando os dois.

-_Ai, ai. Sempre bato a minha cabeça._ – reclamou Sakura massageando a cabeça –

_-Cara... tavam fazendo o quê lá embaixo? – _perguntou Gaara se levantando –

-_Brincando de boliche. – _respondeu Sasuke –

-_Que bom que você tá de bom humor._ – disse Neji se levantando -

-_Sua imbecil._ – disse Sasuke, olhando para Sakura -

-_Foi você que... que...essa não..._

Sakura percebeu que todos do refeitório olhavam para ela, inclusive suas amigas.

-_S-sa-sa... Sakura._

-_Ah, Hinata... eu posso explicar...ou melhor, não eu acho que não posso explicar._

-_Sakura._

-_Que foi Ino?_

-_Você tá... err..sentada..._

-_Hã?_

-_Você não tá sentada no chão..._

-_Por favor... não me diz que eu to..._

-_É você tá._

_-Ah não, não posso estar!Não podia estar!_

-_Já que você entendeu, dá pra sair de cima de mim?_ – perguntou Sasuke irritado –

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, estava sentada em cima de sua barriga do mesmo jeito que antes. Se levantou com vergonha e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo, mas Sasuke se levantou sozinho.

_-Você gosta de cair em cima de mim?_

-_Não sei porque eu estendi minha mão pra te ajudar!_

_-Foda-se._

_-Como é que é?!_

_-Vê se morre aí, nas profundezas da vergonha. Cansei._

Sasuke virou as costas e foi embora, seguido pelos seus amigos. Sakura mal acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

-_Seu monossílabo estúpid...!!_

Sakura sentiu que estava sendo brutalmente fuzilada. Olhou para trás e viu um bando de garotas a olhando feio. Sakura se escondeu atrás de Temari, mas as garotas começaram a se aproximar. Sakura pensou em correr, mas talvez aquilo fosse uma má idéia, pelo menos por enquanto. Sakura olhou para as garotas por trás de Temari. Uma garota ruiva estava na frente delas e encarava Tenten e Ino que ficaram na frente de Temari.

-_O negócio não é com vocês._ – disse a ruiva, séria –

-_Mas é com nossa amiga._ – falou Tenten –

-_Sai da frente ou nós atropelamos vocês juntas._

_-Estão com raiva só porque o Sasukinho tava com a Sakura debaixo da mesa a sós?_ – perguntou Ino, debochada –

-_Então esse é o nome da vaca?_ – perguntou a ruiva debochada –

-_Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de vaca?_ – perguntou Sakura, saindo detrás de Temari –

-_Eu penso e sei que sou Karin, a fundadora do fã clube do Sasuke._

-_O Sasuke te agradeceu por isso?_ – perguntou Tenten, exibindo um sorriso debochado –

-_Fica quietinha aí tá?_

-_Como é? –_ perguntou Tenten com raiva –

-_Alouu. Eu to aqui na sua frente._ – falou Sakura –

_-Desculpe, se seu cabelo rosa brilhasse, seria mais fácil ainda chamar a atenção._

_-Como é que é?_

_-Então o algodãozinho doce rosa estragado resolveu sair de perto da sua guarda-costas?_

_-Falou mal de mim, desafiou o perigo._ – disse Sakura, séria –

_-Uia, que medo._ – disse Karin debochada –

-_Você já perguntou pro Sasuke se ele gosta de piranhas? _

-_Se ele conseguiu chegar perto de você, então eu tenho muitas chances._

_-Você não tem chance nem de ser o chaveiro da mochila dele._

_-Isso é o que vamos ver._

_-Não obrigada, eu não sou do tipo que corre atrás dos homens. Eles é que correm sabe?_

-_É, correm de você._

-_Sua..._

_-Olha aqui. Fique bem longe do Sasuke, ouviu?_

_-Relaxa. Ele é que vai ficar bem pertinho de mim. Pelo menos se vocês continuarem perseguindo ele._

_-Hunf!_

Karin passou por Sakura, esbarrando em seu ombro. As outras meninas a seguiram, lançando olhares mortais a Sakura.

_-Por que sempre tem que ter uma piranha que corre atrás do garoto mais bonito da escola? _– perguntou Tenten –

_-Eu não sei. Acho que isso faz parte do ciclo da vida escolar. – respondeu Sakura -_

_-Tá legal gente. Vamos esquecer isso agora porque eu tenho uma surpresa. _– falou Ino –

-_Que surpresa?_ – perguntou Hinata –

_-Quem quer ir ao parque de diversões comigo?!_

_-Eu!!!! _– responderam todas em uníssono -

-_Então não marquem nada pra hoje á noite. Vamos nos divertir um pouco depois de tanta aulas!_

-_Ino...esse é apenas o nosso segundo dia de aula e você já está carente de diversão?_ – perguntou Sakura –

_-Ah...err...é mesmo...he he._

_-Eu mereço..._ – falou Temari –

(...)

Ino procurava desesperadamente uma roupa em sua mala. Tenten penteava o cabelo enquanto via TV. Hinata tomava banho enquanto Temari e Sakura estavam sentadas na cama vendo TV.

_-Enquanto eu não posso tomar banho, vou pegar uma coca e já volto. _– disse Sakura, se levantando –

Suas amigas nem a escutaram. Sakura as fuzilou com os olhos e saiu. Não havia ninguém nos corredores. As luzes brancas da escola davam dor de cabeça em contraste com as paredes igualmente brancas. Sakura virou em um corredor e viu a sombra de alguém passar rápido. Tentada pela curiosidade, Sakura apertou o passo para saber quem era e o que fazia com tanta pressa. Sakura sempre via a sombra passar rápido. Teve que correr, e nem assim conseguiu ver o dono da sombra, que sumia rapidamente pelas paredes. Sakura já estava pensando em desistir, mas ela chegara nas portas de vidro da escola. Correu até a porta, a abriu e viu um vulto andando no meio da escuridão da noite. Não conseguia identificá-lo. O vulto ia em direção ao portão da escola. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura seguiu o vulto de longe.

Quando o vulto chegou ao portão, Sakura esperou ele sair, depois correu até o portão e o abriu devagar. Olhou para fora e ainda via o vulto se distanciando da escola. Fechou o portão e continuou a seguir o vulto. Sakura pensava se era somente curiosidade. Ela podia sentir que havia algo errado, alguma coisa a incomodava, mas ela não sabia ao certo o que poderia ser. Seu coração a mandava seguir o vulto misterioso. Quem poderia ser?

Sakura olhava pensativa para o chão. Voltou seu olhar novamente ao vulto, mas ele havia desaparecido.

-_Ah, não acredito!_

Sakura pensou em correr, mas decidiu fechar os olhos e escutar. Era impressionante como aquela cidade era morta. Nenhum inseto era visto e nem ouvido. Mesmo de dia os pássaros sumiam. Sakura conseguiu ouvir passos a sua esquerda. Olhou e viu que era um beco. Por que era sempre num beco? Irritada, Sakura correu até o beco e parou novamente para ouvir. Mal conseguia ouvir os passos. Olhou para frente e reconheceu a silhueta do vulto que procurava. Correu até ele, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir tiros. Jogou-se no chão assustada e tentou procurar o autor dos tiros. Olhava na direção em que eles vinham, mas não via ninguém. Logo uma rajada de tiros encheu as ruas vazias e silenciosas. Sakura não via ninguém, só escutava tiros e mais tiros. Também não via ninguém na rua, não achava o alvo dos tiros. O vulto havia sumido. De repente os tiros cessaram. Sakura se sentou, não queria se levantar, pois os tiros poderiam voltar. Olhou ao redor e viu vários vultos se aproximando. Pensou em correr, mas aquilo poderia piorar as coisas, resolveu esperar. O grupo parou na frente de Sakura. Um garoto de cabelos cinza curtos com o rosto meio escondido sob um capuz se aproximou dela e a olhou firme. Sakura também o olhou firme.

-_Quem é você?_ – perguntou o garoto –

-_Ninguém._

-_Quem é você?_ – perguntou o garoto novamente firmando a voz –

-_Sakura... Haruno._ – respondeu Sakura, ainda olhando-o firme –

-_He, então é você._

-_Hã? Você me... conhece?_

-_Todas as gangues dessa cidade conhecem você._

-_O... o quê?!_

-_As notícias se espalham rápido sabia?_

-_Co-como assim?_

-_Tsc. Você não faz idéia da sua situação atual, não é?_

_-Minha situação atual?_

-_Nós sabemos que a Akatsuki atacou você ontem._

_-Akatsuki?_

_-É, isso mesmo._

_-Aqueles caras... são uma gangue?_

_-É claro que são._

_-Então vocês também são não é?_

_-É, mas isso não importa._

_-Como é que todas as gangues da cidade me conhecem?_

_-Toda gangue tem um espião. Costumam mandar muitos espiões nessa área._

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque aqui é o território da gangue mais temida da cidade. Eles se entitulam como Darkshadows._

-_Darkshadows?_

_-É._

_-Mas... o que eu tenho haver com isso? Porque todos me conhecem?Eu não deveria ser apenas mais uma vítima de uma dessas gangues?Uma pessoa sem importância?_

_-Deveria. Mas não é. _

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque um dos Darkshadows te salvou. Mais especificamente os líder deles._

_-Impossível. Uma pessoa realmente me salvou mas..._

_-Essa pessoa foi o Gato negro._

_-Gato negro?_

_-Você acha mesmo que as gangues andam por aí cometendo crimes e se comunicando um com o outro por seus verdadeiros nomes. Isso seria burrice._

_-Ah..._

_-A polícia e outras gangues correriam atrás dos membros por aí. Invadiriam escolas, prédios ou o que fosse. Seria um caos total._

_-Mas... mesmo assim eu não entendo. Só porque fui salva por alguém importante, isso é motivo pra..._

_-Todas as gangues estão a sua procura agora. E vão te encontrar logo._

_-Mas..._

_-O Gato negro nunca salvou alguém que não fosse de sua gangue antes... ainda mais sob o ataque de outra gangue. Arriscando sua vida por um pedaço de carne aparentemente sem valor._

_-..._

_-Sabe o que isso quer dizer?_

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_-Quer dizer que você é o ponto fraco do Gato negro. Uma isca para atraí-lo. Alguém com um valor digno de ser salvo por ele. Talvez ele morra por você. E é isso o que todas as gangues querem. Inclusive eu._

Sakura viu um sorriso de satisfação se formar no rosto de todos. Um medo que ela nunca sentira antes começou a invadi-la.

_-Eu sinto muito, mas teremos que levá-la._

Sakura se levantou rapidamente, mas o garoto fora mais rápido e apontou uma arma para sua cabeça.

_-Não ouse fugir... morta ou viva ele virá até nós. _

Sakura tentou pensar em alguma coisa. Mas nada vinha em sua cabeça. O medo que ela sentia a cegava. E a dúvida também. Sasuke. Ele a salvara daqueles caras. Não podia ser ele... ou podia? Sasuke era o Gato negro? Sasuke poderia ser o líder da gangue mais temida da cidade? Sakura queria saber quem era Sasuke Uchiha realmente, mas, talvez ela não passasse daquela noite viva. O que faria agora? O que Sasuke faria?

_-Agora nos acompanhe bem quietinha, entendeu?_

Sakura sentiu a arma fria encostar em sua testa. Tentou controlar a vontade de chorar. Não podia fazer nada.

_-Vamos ter que amarrar você por precaução._ – disse o garoto, exibindo um sorriso sínico -

-_Você não é do tipo que sequestra garotas inocentes, Fuinha. Ou devo dizer Kabuto._

Sakura gelou ao ouvir a voz conhecida. Olhou para trás, confirmando parte de suas dúvidas. Sasuke estava parado a poucos metros de distância. Exibia um meio sorriso debochado. Usava um casaco preto que deveria estar escondendo o uniforme. Seu olhos estavam escondidos por uma máscara preta. Dentes pontiagudos estavam dirfarçadamente fora de sua boca. Sakura se espantou ao ver duas orelhas e uma cauda em Sasuke. Não podia ser o Sasuke. Mas aquela voz parecia ser a dele e os olhos...os olhos sem sombra de dúvida eram dele.

_-Ora ora ora, se não é o Gato negro._

_-Você tem muita sorte de eu ser bonzinho... sabe...pra não sair dizendo seu verdadeiro nome por aí._

_-Não me faça rir. Você não é um gatinho bonzinho. Você é muito idiota e frouxo por não contar a ninguém._

_-Talvez a parte do idiota seja verdade... mas a do frouxo eu te garanto que não é._

_-Ah é?Vamos ver se você não fica frouxo quando eu ameaçar sua namorada._

_-Tsc, você é um saco. Ela não é minha namorada._

_-Tanto faz. Afinal, ela é importante pra você não é?_

Sasuke desmanchou seu sorriso debochado e encarou Kabuto com firmeza. Kabuto sorriu e pegou Sakura pelo pescoço com brutalidade. Sasuke se mexeu, mas parou ao ver que Kabuto apontava a arma dele para a cabeça de Sakura.

_-Então... agora você está frouxo?_

_-Pode matar ela._

_-O que?_

_-Eu disse que pode matar ela._

_-Hã?Mas..._

_-Eu não me importo._

_-Acha mesmo que eu acredito em você?_

_-Acho._

_-Sasuke..._ – chamou Sakura, já sem ar –

_-Fique quieta._

_-Mas..._

_-Fique quieta se não quiser morrer._

Sakura obedeceu e resolveu ficar quieta. Cada vez mais lhe faltava ar nos pulmões, falar não era uma boa idéia naquele momento.

_-Pelo visto você está mentindo._

_-Depois eu que sou frouxo._

_-Como disse?_

_-Você tem que machucar uma mulher pra conseguir o que quer? Tsc, decepcionante..._

_-Espero que eu me lembre de colocar o nome de vocês em seus túmulos._

_-Gosta de voar, Kabuto?_

_-Não._

_-Que pena. Porque você vai voar até o céu agora._

Kabuto piscou e Sasuke sumiu de suas vistas.

_-Mas o quê?!Fiquem alertas todos vocês!Ele está por perto! E...ah!_

Sakura se soltou de Kabuto e derrubou no chão com força. Fazendo-o bater a cabeça e ficar inconsciente.

_-Não me subestime idiota._

Sakura olhou para o resto da gangue e se pôs em guarda. O que ela fez poderia ter sido idiotice, mas era necessário. Mesmo sem saber que sozinha não tinha a menor chance, Sakura se posicionou e esperou que eles a atacassem. Ninguém se mexeu. Sakura achou estranho.

_-Vocês não têm medo de mim e tem medo dela? _– perguntou Sasuke –

Sakura olhou para trás. Sasuke estava bem atrás dela. O resto da gangue partiu para cima dos dois. Num piscar de olhos, Sasuke pegou Sakura no colo e a jogou para cima. Depois se virou rapidamente e a pegou novamente, mas dessa vez Sakura estavam em suas costas. Sasuke agarrou as pernas de Sakura e saiu correndo a toda velocidade.

_-C-como pode correr tão rápido comigo nas suas costas?! – _gritou Sakura –

-Sou o líder dos Darkshadows. Você esperava o quê?

_-Não sei... alguém mais normal talvez!_

_-Dá pra parar de gritar no meu ouvido?_

_-Não dá!Você tá correndo muito rápido!_

_-Tsc. Vamos subir agora._

-_Quê?!!!Aaahhhhhh!!!_

Sasuke foi pulando habilmente nas bordas das janelas de um prédio até chegar ao telhado. Sasuke foi dando saltos longos de telhado em telhado, até que finalmente conseguiu despistar a gangue que os perseguia. Sasuke continuou até que percebeu que Sakura não falara nada durante muito tempo.

_-Sakura?_

_-Eu... acho que vou vomitar._

_-Vomita pra você ver porque me chamam de Gato negro._

_-Será que agente pode descer agora?_ – perguntou Sakura, tampando a boca –

-_Tanto faz. Mas já que você quer..._

Sasuke saltou de cabeça em direção ao chão. Sakura se agarrou nele com todas as forças. No último segundo, Sasuke se virou rapidamente e pousou levemente no chão. Logo sentiu seu corpo tremer, mas não era ele quem estava tremendo.

_-Ma-ma-m-m-mal... dito... – _balbuciou Sakura –

_-Você mereceu._

Sasuke voltou a correr rapidamente enquanto Sakura reclamava o tempo todo. Logo os dois foram chegando perto da entrada de uma estação de trem abandonada.

_-Ué?Pra onde estamos indo?_

_-Você não pode voltar pra escola agora._

_-Por que não?_

_-Você é idiota?_

_-O que..._

_-Todas as gangues da cidade estão atrás de você nesse exato momento, sua tonta._

_-E você quer que eu fique longe da escola pra sempre?_

_-Não, só por hoje._

_-Quê?!!_

_-Já disse pra você não gritar no meu ouvido!_

_-Mas amanhã eu tenho aula!E hoje eu combinei de ir ao parque de diversões com as minhas amigas!_

_-Lá vai ser moleza pra pegarem você. Ainda não entendeu a gravidade da situação?!Da sua situação?!_

_-Se você sabia que isso podia acontecer, então por que me salvou?!_

_-Porque você estava dentro do meu território. E a Akatsuki também, mas não deveriam._

_-Mentiroso._

_-Hum?_

_-Kabuto me disse que você nunca salvou ninguém antes!Ninguém que não fosse da sua própria gangue. Ainda mais de um ataque de outra gangue._

_-..._

_-Por que você está mentindo Sasuke?!Eu ainda não descobri o suficiente sobre você?!_

_-Você ainda não sabe nada sobre mim!!_

_-Quem deveria ficar irritada sou eu!_

_-Hunf!_

_-Por que você me salvou?!!_

_-Eu não sei!!!_

_-Ah... o que..?_

_-Eu não faço a menor idéia. Meus instintos às vezes são mais fortes do que eu!_

_-Não pode estar falando sério._

_-..._

_-Mas..._

_-Eu já deixei pessoas inocentes morrerem na minha frente._

_-..._

_-É assim desde os meus oito anos._

_-Mas... por quê?_

_-Não é da sua conta._

_-Então não deveria ter dito nada disso!_

_-..._

_-Quer me explicar melhor o que está acontecendo afinal?!_

_-Estou levando você a um lugar seguro._

_-Uma estação de trem abandonada?Isso lá é seguro?!Que lugar mais fácil e óbvio de se achar!_

_-Não é o quanto o lugar é escondido. E sim o quanto ele é protegido._

_-O que você quer dizer?_

_-Lá estão todos os membros da minha gangue._

_-...Quê???!!!!!!!!!_

_-Meu ouvido..._

_-Como você tem coragem de me levar até aqueles marginais?_

_-Escuta aqui! A maioria das pessoas lá dentro não são marginais!_

_-..._

_-Nós não somos uma gangue porque queremos. Somos obrigados a isso._

_-Obrigados?Por quem?_

_-Pelo meu irmão._

_-Seu... irmão?_

_-É. Eu to devendo muito dinheiro á ele._

_-..._

_-Antes essa estação funcionava como abrigo ao invés de esconderijo. Me envolvi com essas pessoas por acaso...e elas acabaram envolvidas no meu rolo com meu irmão._

_-..._

_-Todos estão sujando suas mãos e pagando por coisas que não fizeram. E que não querem fazer._

_-..._

_-A ficha de todo mundo já tá suja. Não deu e nem da pra voltar atrás._

_-Abrigo..._

_-Hun?_

_-Sasuke...como assim abrigo? Você quer dizer que..._

_-Não te interessa._

_-Ai, seu grosso antipático!_

_-Você já tá sabendo demais. _

_-Hunf._

_-Só pra constar... tem gente que realmente não presta lá dentro._

_-Não prestam como?_

_-De todos os jeitos._

_-Você não disse que era um lugar seguro?_

_-Prefere ficar aqui fora ao ar livre como isca? _

_-Não obrigada, acho que é melhor lá._

Sasuke chegou à entrada, desceu Sakura de suas costas e tirou as madeiras que interditavam o lugar. Os dois foram descendo os degraus em silêncio. Sakura ainda tinha muitas perguntas em sua cabeça. Quando chegaram ao final da escada, Sakura olhou ao redor da estação. Não havia ninguém.

_-Ué?Você não disse que..._

_-Eles estão dentro de uma sala._

_-Ah bom... err...Sasuke._

_-Que é?_

_-Quem eram aqueles caras? De agora há pouco?_

_-Eles são os Skulldarkness._

_-Esse nome é mais difícil que o da sua gangue..._

_-Mas é mais fácil lidar com eles do que com você._

_-Nossa...tô começando a te odiar._

_-Finalmente._

_-Grrrr._

_-Tsc._

_-Hum?Que é?_

_-Nada._

_-Uhum... agora conta logo._

_-Teimosa._

_-Você também é ás vezes. Agora fala._

_-...Eu tinha que matar o Kabuto hoje. Mas você é tão intrometida que me atrapalhou._

_-..._

_-Que é?_

_-Você...você era o vulto que eu tava seguindo?_

_-Claro que era eu. _

_-A culpa também é sua._

_-...Tem razão. Eu subestimei você. Pensei que eu tinha te despistado._

_-Sasuke...você já matou alguém?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-Sim._

_-Você já roubou também?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-Já._

_-Não tem como você evitar?_

_-Não._

_-Não gosto disso._

_-Você não tem que gostar._

_-..._

_-Você só tem que ficar quieta até esse nevoeiro de gangues baixar._

_-..._

_-Entende agora?Entende por que eu não queria nem olhar pra você?_

_-Eles..._

_-Eles suspeitam que eu estudo com você._

_-Você nem ninguém percebeu, mas estamos sendo vigiados._

_-..._

_-Eles se disfarçam pelo colégio como simples alunos._

_-..._

_-Hoje foi o primeiro dia de vigia.E vão continuar vigiando por algum tempo._

_-Sasuke...então por que você me puxou pra debaixo da mesa?_

_-..._

_-Você sabia que aquilo chamaria a atenção e que iriam descobrir.E sem querer já chamou a atenção._

_-Não._

_-...Hã?_

_-No início eu fui parar debaixo da mesa por...por acaso._

_-..._

_-Mas, eu reconheci o líder da gangue Bloody Eyes a poucos metro de distância de mim._

_-..._

_-Ninguém percebeu, mas ele tinha um dardo na mão._

_-..._

_-Provavelmente estava invenenado._

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Mal podia acreditar naquilo. Ela podia ter morrido naquela hora. Naquele instante. Sem não ao menos saber como e por quê.

_-Eu puxei você pra debaixo da mesa bem na hora em que ele atirou o dardo._

_-O que aconteceu com o dardo?_

_-Voou pela janela._

_-Acertou alguém?!_

_-Acho que não._

_-Você acha que não?!_

_-Logo depois daquilo, eu fui correndo ver onde o dardo caíra. Mas quando cheguei, não havia nada no jardim._

_-Mas, quando você me puxou e quando nós rolamos pra fora de mesa...o cara que tentou me matar nos viu?_

_-Não._

_-Como?_

_-Depois que eu te puxei, você ficou na minha frente no último segundo._

_-..._

_-Ele teve que sair dali rapidamente._

_-Por quê?_

_-...Porque outras gangues descobririam ele._

_-E quando rolamos pra fora da mesa ele não estava mais lá?_

_-É._

_-Mas e as outras gangues?_

_-Não sei. Só consegui identificar um dos Skulldarkness._

_-Isso...isso tudo pode virar uma guerra né?_

_-É._

_-..._

_-Não conte pra ninguém._

_-..._

_-Não conte á ninguém sobre isso, nem mesmo á suas amigas._

_-..._

_-Que foi?_

_-Sou uma péssima mentirosa..._

_-Se mais informação vasar...muita gente terá problemas._

_-...O Kabuto já sabe que você..._

_-Mas ele não sabe se estudamos juntos. Se convivemos juntos._

_-..._

_-E...quem é ele?_

_-...?_

_-O cara que tentou me matar._

_-Na verdade...eu não sei._

_-...Como assim você não sabe?!_

_-Por incrível que pareça, eu nunca topei com um dos Bloodyeyes por aí._

_-Mas então como você sabe que ele é o líder?_

_-Eu sei porque eu vi ele dando ordens._

_-E ninguém disse o nome dele?_

_-Tive que ir embora. Não queria confusão desnecessária._

_-Belo líder você hein..._

_-Chegamos._

Sasuke parou em frente a uma porta cinza larga. Não havia nada escrito. Sakura pôde ouvir o que lhe parecia uma festa. Sakura ouvia gritos mas não entendia nada. Sasuke deu uma olhada em Sakura e abriu a porta.

**Canseii...esse capítulo me cansou. *.* Fiz um cap grande porque eu acho que vou demorar mais do que antes pra postar agora. Há pessoas que não entenderam como a Sakura acabou beijando o Sasuke, então eu explico. Sakura caiu em cima de Sasuke de barriga pra baixo bem no meio das pernas dele. Sasuke estava sentado. Então a Sakura se ergueu com os dois braços sem nem ver o que tava fazendo e acabou beijando ele. **

**E o resultado da pichação do Naruto vai chegar, paciência...paciência... quem sou eu pra dizer isso? Eu ficaria me remoendo se a história não fosse minha. ¬¬ Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e peço que leiam com atenção os outros capítulos porque o fanfiction não me deixa dividir a história com uma linha símbolo ou qualquer coisa, daí quando eu mudo de lugar, personagem, história e etc, pode confundir. E visitem meu blog (vejam no meu perfil)!!! **

**REEEEVIEWS \O/**


End file.
